Blood before Love, Faction before Blood
by SallyEllen
Summary: "Its not often you get to fall in love. But when you fall for someone you know you shouldn't it can tear you from the inside out." When Tris' twin (sister) falls for someone she should who will be there is going to be consequences and hard decisions to make. -Full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

**So Hi.**

**This is my first go at a divergent fanfiction, so it may take me a bit of time for me get completely comfortable when sitting down to write them. (I also am writing a vampire academy fanfiction as well so it may mean updates aren't as regular as some of the other story's... but i'll try my best.) I don't own anything you recognize. Anyway... The summery**

_**"Its not often you get to fall in love. But when you fall for someone you know you shouldn't it can tear you from the inside out. Tris' younger twin sister Evangeline doesn't fit into Abnegation either, not when it is clear she is meant for dauntless even her aptitude test told her that. Dauntless was the faction Evangeline chose, the faction that would become her home. But like all stories, Evangeline wont ever have an easy ride at dauntless, not when their is a certain faction leader eye she caught. The choices Evangeline will chose wont ever be easy and they will certainly have consequences. Fraction before blood... Blood before love. The rules that may just be the down fall of young Evangeline.  
**_

**THIS IS SET AFTER THE CHOOSING CEREMONY IN DIVERGENT, TRIS AND EVANGELINE HAD JUST JUMPED INTO THE DAUNTLESS TERRITORY. **

* * *

**Evangeline's**** POV.**

I jumped into a net, I was scared about jumping into a net... I shook my head at my babyish behavior and exhale the breath that I was holding while I was falling through the air- a technique i used whenever i decided to do anything wacky or dangerous- and searched around for my sister. I couldn't see her on my quick glance round, it didn't surprise me to much, my tiny height wouldn't allow me to see to far. Giving up on my search for Beatrice, I crawled quickly over to some people hands that where ready to lead me to my new home. When i got to the edge I grabbed the first hand I saw hand and tried to flip myself out of the net, unfortunately I ended up nearly falling out of the damn thing. Luckily their is a guy there to help me to my feet before I make to big of a fool of myself. For the look on his face, I could tell I wasn't the first to make this mistake. It was only when I thanked the boy, I realized that he was staring at me strangely... Well studying me would be a better phrase. I shrugged of his hold on my wrist and was contemplating whether or not to be offended by his stare.

"Christ, the first two were stiffs. What is the world coming to?!" Said the girl to my left, she was around the same age as the guy, both older than me... but not by much, she was also incredibly beautiful, her dark hair fell smoothly behind her, and her eyebrow rings only added to the shimmer in her eyes. I looked down at myself in my plain abnegation clothing and inwardly sighed. I ignored the 'stiff' did, and grinned back at her.

"Would help if I said that we're twins?" I asked, she laughed and patted my shoulder.

"Whats your name twin stiff?" The girls asks, I rolled my eyes, _how original, _Which only seemed to make her grin bigger."Remember new start, new name." She added with a wink.

"Eva-.." I paused, Evangeline was my abnegation name, the name i was given when i was made to be selfless. The name i hadn't even been able to live up to. I was the worst at the selfless malarkey out of my siblings. "Evie." I said finally. Evie would be my Dauntless name- my brave name, the name the held a promise of a new life.

"Second Jumper- Evie" The guy that caught me announced, the points me to a loud group of cheering dauntless it is there i finally find my sister. I move swiftly towards her and am soon standing beside her, she greeted me with a grin and a quick embrace.

"Evie 'ey?" she said quietly into my ear as she hugged me. I let out a small laugh.

"Evangeline was to long...Don't tell me you kept Beatrice?" I teased, an uncommon thing between us, but it felt right to do so. A blush rose to her cheeks and she shook her head, smiling slightly.

"No, I chose Tris." I laugh and squeeze her arm. We had made it- Together.

* * *

The dauntless born and transfers are split into two groups. The guy declared his name four (no i am not making that up) and will now become our instructor. He leads us into the dauntless eating area. I sit opposite Four and Tris and Christina and start to eat food that i'd never seen before. Tris doesn't seem so quick to fill her mouth with the delicious-nous that sits in front of us, as she gingerly takes some meat that was covered with two pieces of bread, and stares at it unsure of what to make of it. I take another bite of mine, to stop myself from laughing at her. Four nudges her with his elbow, and gives her a bowl with red sauce. "It's beef, put this on it."

"You've never had a hamburger before?" Christian exclaimed. I again try not to laugh,

"No, is that what its called" Tris said. I take another bite and moan.

"I don't care what its called, it beets chicken and peas." I say, after swallowing my bite. Christina laughed at me, which caused me to grin back at her, I like Christina, she funny and has the same sense of humor as me.

"Stiffs eat plain food." Four explained to Christina, which only seemed to confuse her more.

"Why?"

"Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary." I interrupted in snobby voice before Tris could reply. Christina smirks at us.

"No wonder you left." I smirked back, but Tris rolled her eyes.

"Yeah" She muttered sarcastically "It was all about the food." I laugh outright at my sister.

"And the sad fact that there was no cute boys to stare after." I add teasing my sister, who glares at me with a blushed face.

"No!" Christian gasped mockingly playing along. "No boys... Oh how did you survive." She said putting her hand to her heard and pretending to faint.

I sigh solemnly, "Ti's a sad and lonely life." I turn to look back at my sister who's face is unimpressed, and i couldn't help but laugh. Christian laughs with me and reaches over to high five my hand, Four shook his head and rolled his eyes at his, but looked slightly amused at our messing. Before anything else could be said, an eerie silence fell over the hall. I turned to look at what caused the silencing, a young man had entered the hall. He had long, dark and greasy hair, and many piercings on his face. His eyes where green but carried a certain coldness to them, he was a scary dude... no denying, but he was strangely attractive. In a bad-boy sorta way. I turned sharply back to the others, not wanting to be caught staring after him.

"Who's that." Christina hissed.

Four is the one who answers. "His name is Eric. He is a dauntless leader." Christina's eyebrows raise.

"Seriously? but he's so young." Four gave Christian a grave look.

"Age doesn't matter here." Christian was about to ask another question but quickly stopped herself. A few moments later i knew why. Eric came over to our table... and as my luck would have it sits directly opposite to where i was sitting. He doesn't say anything so i don't either. Neither do the others.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" he said to four nodding me and the two other girls.

"This is Christina and Tris and the one opposite is Evie." He looks between us like we are some sort of meal.

"Ooh, two stiffs. We'll see how long you last." My blood starts to boil at the mockery of my sister and I, and before i can shut my mouth and think things through i say,

"I dunno, maybe we could bet?" I ask, slightly relieved that it came out politer than what I thought it would. Christina and Tris, looks at me as if i were a maniac, Four looks torn between impressed and thinking i'm an idiot. Eric didn't take to much offence at my comment, but still shot back a fast insult.

"I don't bet with little girls stiff." He said, his voice dropping in pitch... as a warning i guess. I shrug and turn my attention back to my hamburger, and Eric turns his attention to four. I blank out for a few seconds... or minuets don't really know, I started day-dreaming about my last day at abnegation, about the last time our family was together. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath which only slightly managed to take away some of the grief. I looked up to see that Eric had gone.

"I thought i would only have trouble with the Candor asking too many questions, now iv'e got stiffs, too?" Four said coldly, the comment was directed at my sister, Tris was hot on his heels with her reply.

"It must be because you're so approachable. You know like a bed of nails." She said flatly, I smirked at her, shes got a spine after all. Maybe we wouldn't do to badly here.

"Careful Tris." He says, before he goes to join another table. Christina leans in closer to us.

"I'm developing a theory."

"And that is?" Tris asks.

"That you've got death wishes."


	2. Chapter 2

**HI, **

**I am so grateful for all the favorites and follows, but some review's/feedback would be great. Anyway, depending on when this chapter goes on, I may or may not of edited the first chapter. Anyway, on with chapter 2.**

* * *

**(Bit of a time jump, but only so I don't repeat everything that is said in the book as it is boring to write and read)**

**Evie's pov**

I had now officially spent my first night at the dauntless compound. I've only been here a day but I can already shoot a gun, and hit a target, and I've also decided that I hate Peter, a self-centered, candor dick who has decided that he is the best initiate and will wipe the floor with us. The thought made me role my eyes, just thinking about it. I sat in the same place I sat for dinner last night, opposite Christina and Tris, the only difference was that Four had been replaced with Al and Will.

"What, you don't want to sit with you Erudite buddies?" Christina asked smugly when Will comes over to sit with us. Will sighs and sets his plate next to me.

"They aren't my buddies. Just because we were in the same faction doesn't mean we get along. Plus, Edward and Myra are dating, and I would rather not me the third wheel."

Me and Christina laugh, and go back to chatting about our next task that was coming up- learning to fight. I take a quick look at Tris, who's attention is somewhere else. She had the same curious look on her face that was often planted on her face at Abnegation. I turn behind me and realize straight away what she was staring at. Edward and Myra where kissing, something that the Abnegation children weren't used to. Well most, no matter what Tris may think, she was far more suited for Abnegation that I ever was. Though Tris was naturally inquisitive, she never acted against the rules that Mum and Dad set out for us. I on the other had, was a rebellious little child, one that drove my parents mad, and found out and became comfortable with things I wouldn't of ever experienced or seen living with Mum and Dad.

"Do they have to be so _Public_?" Tris asks, her eyes flicker to me and I shrug nonchalantly not understanding how to explain it to her, with out giving away what I was like as a child, or what happened to my when I was to curious for my own good. I shivered and wiped the thought out of my head; Fortunately Al is the one who answers Tris.

"She just kissed him." He said frowning, "It's not like they're stripping naked."

"A kiss is not something you do in public." Tris retorts sounding like our mother, I bite my lips to stop myself laughing at her. Looking away from Tris and on to the others, they all had the same knowing smirk on their faces that I knew was also repeated on mine.

"What?" Tris snaps,

"Your Abnegation is showing. The rest of us are alright with a little affection in public." Christina say, trying hard not to embarrass Tris to much.

"Oh, Well... I guess I'll have to get over it, then." She says with a shrug. Her face was getting red, and I immediately feel guilty for laughing. I grab her hand across the table.

"Don't worry Tris, getting over it is easier that you think." I say with a wink. She smiles lightly at me, and looses some of the coloring in her face. Will looks over at me questionably;

"How come your not frigid, like your sister, Evie?" He ask's me, I open my mouth to answer, but an Christina speaks before I get a chance to.

"Dont be mean to Tris, frigidity is in her nature. Sort of like being a know-it-all is yours." I smile, glad that Christina defends Tris, glad that she's our friend.

"I am not frigid." Tris exclaims outraged. I shake my head.

"Leave Tris alone, and to answer your question... The reason I'm not frigid like Tris, is because of the simple fact that I was perhaps the most rebellious Abnegation child to ever of been born." I say grinning, only letting a little of my past show. Caleb never approved of my way, often telling me that I was being selfish, and should try and act more like him and the others in my old faction. I love my brother, but god did he annoy the life out of me. So I kept my 'rebellion' to myself, which sadly meant that my twin wouldn't know of the secrets I wanted to share with her.

"I'm _not _frigid." Tris exclaims again, her face beat red. I smile affectionately at her, it was a good thing she didn't chose Candor.

"Dont worry about it." Will said, smiling mischievously at my sister, "It's endearing. Look, you're all red." I rolled my eyes at Will's teasing and flick him in the ear. We laugh, and eventually so does Tris. It for the first time in forever, I pray... I pray that me and Tris wouldn't ever be separated.

* * *

After lunch we go back to training, we are taught to punch. Each initiate is giving appointed a punching bag and are told to practice the punches kicks Four had shown us. It was easier than what I originally thought it would be. I soon get into a rhythm and the moved become almost second nature, and soon my punching bag is swinging wildly. I look quickly over to Tris to see Four instructing her further, Tris struggled through today, her shooting barely hit the target, and she didn't have the strength to punch and kick like the rest of us were. I tried to hard not to worry, and I made an agreement with myself. She will get through this, I'd help her though it... and if she didn't? I'd leave with her.

Not long after Four had walked away from Tris he announced it was dinner, and the end of our first day of dauntless training. Christina and Tris are ahead of me, and I walk faster to catch up, just in time to see Christian poking Al's arm.

"I think you're right" Say's Christina, "We're half in, half out right now. If we want all the way in, we should look the part." I nod along with Christina, I had also been thinking about changing my appearance. I had already changed my look clothes wise. Christina and me had quickly done some shopping before Eric had shown us where we would be living until we became faction-less or a dauntless member, I had only spent one or two points, on some necessities, the woman working there let the points on the t-shirts, seeming that all i had to where where my grey abnegation clothing. Tris was not so accepting of the idea.

"No, I will not cut my hair, or dye it a strange colour. Or pierce my face." She said, Christina raises her eyebrows, and smirks.

"How about your bellybutton?"

"Or your nipple?" Will adds, with a smirk. Tris groans, which caused me to laugh and squeeze her shoulder. After promising to meet Christina and Tris when Al gets his tattoo done. I go to our room/hall thingy and quickly change into the dress I was forced to buy (By Christina and the woman in the shop) and put some makeup on my face. The dress was a dark red-ash sort of colour and it stuck to my body. I was sort sleeved but it hardly left anything to the imagination. If only my parents could see me now... They'd probably have a stroke. I enter the salon and am greeted by a Blue haired tattooed lady called Shaya. She's funny, and like everyone else that saw me, makes a comment about not being able to cause me stiff in a dress like this. I sit in the hairdressing stall, and ask for my waist length blond hair to me cut to the bottom of my shoulder blades and dyed chocolate brown.

"You like?" Shaya asks when she finished. I studied my face, my new hair brought out the blue in my eyes, making them look rich in colour, they only thing that was now similar to my sister. Our faces had always been different -seeming as we aren't identical- but our hair was similar, hers was a lighter shade, and never grew as long as mine, but it felt good to change. To become Evie, sister of Tris, brave dauntless, and kick-ass shooter. I smiled at Shaya,

"I love it."

* * *

I decided not to get a tattoo, but I go to meet Tris and the others regardless.

"Well, lookey here." Says a voice behind me, Eric. I turn slowly to face him. His face was smug, his eye that normally held a cold stare was filled of amusement.

"Hello, Eric." I say politely. I forced myself not to look away or to blush. Instead I stare back at him, trying to look and sound as bored as I possibly could. It had the desired effect his eyes changed to carry the cold stare that I was used to seeing. I shrug at him, "I thought I should change my look."

"Really, I didn't figure that." He retorts sarcastically. I let out a laugh.

"Good night Eric." I say before turning my back on him and start to make my way to meet my friends.

* * *

**Well that it for that chapter, I hope you like it. Please leave a review and rate. **

**Sally x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading on (Also to the review I got.) I hope you guys are enjoying this, leave me a comment so I can have inspiration. Also, if anyone is willing to be a betta for me that would me AMAZING, and if you could PM me asap that would be great. I hope you enjoy reading.**

* * *

_"Good night Eric." I say before turning my back on him and start to make my way to meet my friends._

* * *

**Evie's Pov**

Before I could take two steps in my desired direction, my arm was gripped and I was pulled towards the man I was trying to get away from. My arm was pulled with such a force, that I stumbled over my feet. I couldn't fight the blush that was claiming my cheeks, as I realized that I was so close to Eric, that I could feel his heart beat and feel his breath. He lowered his mouth to my eye and in the deadliest voice I'd ever heard he whispered;

"Did I say you could leave, _Evangeline?"_ A shudder ran up my spine, and I was certain I could feel his sadistic smile against ear. Swallowing the fear, that was endangering my boldness. Thinking like a dauntless, I did the first brave thing that occurred to me... I looked straight into his cold green eyes, and stepped back away from him, but standing in such a manor, it made me look taller than my pathetic size of five foot four. The look on Eric face, was only a small victory. He has been dauntless longer, was taller and certainly scarier than me. He (much to my dismay) had the advantage, and we both knew who would win, but I couldn't fight the rebellious voice in my head; telling me not to submit, not to give up. After a quick mental war, I listen to that voice._  
_

"No." I said, sharply, harshly... never taking my eyes of his. Never allowing him to think me as weak.

"Now, Evangeline lets not be rude." He mocked back at me, my face grew hot and I blinked back tears of danger. How _dare _he. He had not right to call me that, no one but my family would ever have that right.

"Don't call me Evangeline." I snap.

"Why not, its such a pretty name." He retorts back, just as mocking as he was before. I clench my hands into fists. I already knew then, I had lost this battle. I didn't rise to his mockery, I wouldn't be able to without letting angry tears fall down my face. I would rather lose than give Eric the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I finally drop my eye line, as I refuse to look at him any longer. Instead I sigh,

"It is. Do I have permission to go join my sister and friends?" I ask defeated.

"Oh, I hope this isn't cowardliness stiff." I sigh again,

"No, its intelligence. You'd win because your a leader here. No matter what I say or do, you would have the advantage."

"Very clever, maybe you should of joined Erudite." He said, smirking down at me, I shrugged and sighed and looked up at him questionably. He groaned at me not taking the bait and rising to his comment, but he continued regardless. "Fine, I'll let you go... If you answer a question." He replied, I closed my eyes and groan. Of course he would make me do something as petty as that.

"Fine." I say wearily,

"Why did you change your name?" The question shocks me, and for a second I complement lying to him, but i decide against it. I would let myself be scared to open up anymore.

"Evangeline, is a beautiful name and for the first twelve years of my life I was so proud to have it, for them twelve years it represented happiness and family. It doesn't anymore, it now represents a weakness that I am ashamed of. A weakness which caused me to change everything. It why I changed my name, its why I changed my appearance. It's why I chose dauntless... I never want to be weak again." I say, momentarily forgetting who I was baring my soul to. I look at my feet ashamed about my past, ashamed that Eric heard this before Tris did. _I'll tell her. _I promised myself. _I'll tell her tonight. _I expected Eric to laugh at me, and call me something horrid, but he didn't. He took a step towards me, and lightly pushed my face up so I was looking at him again. The some of the coldness had left his eyes, but holding his stare after saying what I had made the hairs at the back of my neck stand on end. A single tear roles down my face, and I a feel like failure. Eric gently wiped the tear away, just as it starts its journey down my chin. I raise my eyebrows up at him, Eric being gentle? Did not see that one coming. He automatically knew what I was raising my eyebrows at for, and sighed deeply.

"Want my advise?... Fight Evie, fight to stay, and for the love of God don't let this eat you. Prove to us that you are a dauntless. You can go." Eric's words where blunt, but strangely comforting. I nodded in appreciation and with a heavy heart made my way to find my sister who I had lied to for four years.

* * *

I couldn't get mine and Eric's conversation out of my head, I spent most my time at the tattoo parlor thinking how I would explain to my sister, my twin... that I'd lied to her. When others where going back into the cafeteria, Tris and I made our way back to our dorm. I stripped out of my dress and changed into my nightwear. Everything I seemed to do tonight was robotic... _stiff, _I couldn't think straight with the guilt that was drowning me. I was glad we were alone. Before she could shower I grabbed her hand, and sat her next to me.

"Tris..." I said, my voice sounded off, and Tris picked up on it automatically. I took a deep breath, and looked down into my lap. "I'm going to tell you something, something I should have years ago. I don't want you to interrupt until I've finished and I will understand if you hate me for it." I looked at her shocked face, and waited for her complication that she would do this for me, I began when she nodded at me. "Okay... Well, remember how I used to sneak off and play around with the factionless, when I was meant be giving them food and staying with mum and dad. Well, when I was twelve I heard to dauntless born's talk about how they sneaked out. I've always admired the dauntless, even if they where doing something completely ridiculous... and when everyone was asleep...Well I did that, I snuck out and I went to find the factionless girl I used to play with. I was so proud, so glad that I had been brave enough to do it, that I didn't realize that I was being followed. He-" I stopped in my tracks, and took a shuddered breath, and let the tears fall. "He hurt me Tris, He made me weak. I was beaten black and blue, and then buried alive. I was so scared and wasn't strong enough to fight back. He won Tris... I couldn't fight." I couldn't continue, as sobs where taking over my body like a storm. Tris pulled me into a hug.

"I don't hate you Evie." She said softly, "I couldn't ever hate you Evie."

* * *

Me and Tris spoke for long time after, most of the time spent with reassuring each other. I felt amazing to have the weight taken of my shoulders, and to know that my sister would stick by me. Together we made a promise. That we'd make it through Dauntless together or we wouldn't at all.

* * *

**Well that's that. Tell me what to thought of the chapter and Eric 'nice' side. I've tried hard not to bring him to out of character. But anyway, thanks for reading xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so now my computer is working properly I can now thank the reviewers. Tris Ela Eaton - Thank you so much for your reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. CaitlinMaeSmith- I don't know whether to be nervous or excited about you finding my story, but you review made me smile. You are the best best friends ;p**

**Anyway, I was wondering how you guys want to see Evie and Eric get together, I have a few ideas but I'm not to sure. Hope you enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Evie's POV**

"Today, all of you will fight." Four said as we entered the training hall once again. Behind him was a bored which told us who we would be fighting against. I felt my heart drop into my stomach when I saw who I'd be up against today... Edward. When I watched him train yesterday it was clear to all, that he was dangerous, and deadly. He was a big built boy, he towered over my petite frame. I stayed towards the back of the hall, thinking of what tactics I would use, Edward may be taller and stronger, but I am faster. I could hit him a few times, before he did to much damage to me. Eric was in the training room with us today, but like I expected he pretended that nothing had happened. I felt a strange emotion when he completely blanked me, one that I hadn't experienced before. It was if he had struck me, I felt hurt, confused and so many other emotions that it caused me to become distracted and space out like I so often did. I come back to my senses soon enough, not wanting to well in self-pity any longer, and walked over to Tris and Christina, who where stood memorized at fight going on between Al and Will. They fought for a while, only stopping when Eric complained about the pace.

"When does the fight end?" A sweaty, tired Al asked.

"Until one of you is unable to continue." Came Eric's blunt reply, in his usual cold manor. It seemed crazy to me, that his personality could change so quickly that I was sure he had whiplash.

"According to Dauntless rules, one of you could concede." Eric narrowed his eyes at four, who was trying to help and defend us. The tension between the pair was awkward and uncomfortable to witness, but it made me wonder when had happened between then to such a relationship like this.

"According to the old rules. In the new rules, no one concedes."

"But that's absurd!" I say, before I realize that I am actually speaking and not just saying it in my head. Everyone turns to look at me. Some face's where filled with shock, other's looked at me as if I was crazy, Al's looked appreciated, and Eric's face was stormy, as if he didn't believe that I was actually speaking my mind to him, after last night... That made two of us.

"Oh really?" Eric said, as he started to stride over to me, he stopped directly in front of me and looked down at me with a look that would make most people bow down in submission. I shuddered at the closeness between us, which I am rewarded with Eric's signature sadistic smile, which made my skin crawl with fear. But, I hold my ground.

"Yes, beating someone while they are already down, is more of a cowardly act than just preventing the from hurting yourself and others around you." I say, I don't meet Eric's eyes like I did yesterday, as I'm afraid of him figuring me out. Eric laughs harshly and glares at me,

"Get in the arena now, _Evie _before I make you factionless." He say's, spitting out my name like its the worst thing that he had ever heard. I look up, and I know from his face he isn't joking. I hold my head high and make my way over to where Will and Al were standing. They give me a pitiful look, I smile in return. I turn back to look once again at Eric.

"Punch her in the gut." Eric says to Al, "and do it properly." In the corner of my eye I see Tris shaking her head, Al looks at me skeptically, and opens his mouth to refuse.

"Do it." I say to Al before he speaks, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Al looks at me, once again asking for permission. I nod my head, and he punches me. I fall down clutching where I was punched.

"Edward, get in. Fight her." Eric snaps. I blink back the tears that threaten to fall, and stand and get myself into the fighting stance. Edward walks over to the arena as the others leave. We fight. I get a good kick to his knee, but it was in vain. He kicks me back, and I fall to the floor. Before I could get up he stomped on my leg, preventing any movement. I let out a scream, and try to shake him off me. Edward roll's me over and punches me repeatedly in the face. I can feel myself fall deeper and deeper into the darkness. Until the darkness overtakes me.

* * *

I spent three hours in the hospital, Tris and Christina come and see me and tell me how Eric had made Christina hang over the chasm. I make them both go to dinner, telling them that I needed rest and that I wouldn't be much company. I waited until they go, and cry. For the first time in four years that bastard made me cry for not being able to fight. For being weak. I wrap my arms around my body and rock myself back and forth.

"Evie?" Came a voice that I hoped I wouldn't have to hear again for the day. Eric was standing across from me, his faced held a shocked expression, probably because I was crying. I sat up quickly and wiped my eyes on the back of my hand, but I don't say anything to him. Instead, I stare down at my hands- which seemed to be the only thing that wasn't purple or in pain. I hear him sigh and feel his weight press down on the bed. I lean further away from him. "Evie, look at me."

"Go away." I mummer. "Stay away from me."

"I'm your leader, I can't do that." He said in the quietly demanding tone that he often used to his 'inferiors', I laughed, not out of amusement but at the audacity of the man sitting beside me. It was a strange sound- one that made me sound like I was on the verge of a mental break down. Though honestly, whenever I was in the same room Eric I became closer to insanity.

"A leader that allows initiates to beat each other until one can't go on, and if they ask to stop you torture them" I spat, sounding angrier than I have ever been.

"I don't have to explain myself to a 16 year old initiate who doesn't know how to follow orders. You can't fight us Evie, you will lose-I will make sure of it."

"Fine! Don't talk to me. You train me, you teach me. I'll either become dauntless or I wont. Either way we don't need to be anything but civil. I'll keep my mouth shut and me the good little soldier you want me to be." I said my voice shaking towards the end, I don't know why I felt so angry and betrayed when I thought and saw Eric, but it was like I was being stabbed every time I looked at him, and what annoyed me most of all, was that I was confused as of why I feeling like this... I hated him, he set me up in a fight that he knew I couldn't win, and even made sure I was at a disadvantage; but at the same time, I wanted his compliments, his attention. What in God's name is wrong with me?

"You can't tell me what to do." He said in the deadliest tone that I had ever heard him used. I bit my lip as a small bit of fear crept over me, I'd never admit it to him, but Eric scared me. He was taller, stronger and smarter than me.

"Sorry sir." I said back to him, sounding as robotic as I possibly could. It reminded me of my time in abnegation- I often used the same tone when talking to Caleb. Eric's hand found mine, not in a romantic gesture but in a don't-you-dare sort of way. I pull my hand away from him, it felt like I had been electrocuted, my hand tingled and I could feel my heartbeat starting to pick up pace.

"Don't even try it Evie."

"What do you want me to do then sir?" I ask, once again sounding cold and robotic, my heart beat was through the roof.

"I want you... I'm telling you to explain to me what happened in there. You will also stop this stupid robotic thing, unless you want to be kicked out of dauntless before you can mutter 'sir' again." He said, his voice low... dangerous. I shrug,

"I didn't realize I was thinking aloud, so when you called me up on it, I didn't want to seem a coward so I said what I believed," I said truthfully. "I'll apologize for talking out of turn, but not for what I believe." I stared back into Eric's eyes, which where regarding me with a strange look, somewhere between disbelief- probably for the apology- and anger, which hadn't seem to left his eyes from walking into the room.

"And, why do you have that belief?" He asked, well demanded would be the better phrase.

"I..." I started, _Should I tell him? _I decided against that thought. It was bad enough just Tris knowing I could bare for anyone else knowing that I was that defenseless. "It doesn't matter." Eric tsked and shook his head at me.

"Do I have to order you to tell me?" I looked up at him in disbelief but when I saw his expression I knew that he wasn't messing. I sighed.

"I was attack, I was beaten, I was buried alive. They didn't stop, even when I was on the floor bleeding form nearly every part of my body. That's why." I snap, pissed that he would order me to admit that to him. I turn my face away from him, and willed myself not to cry.

"Is that why you hate your name?" He asked, trying to piece together last night with this new information. I nodded, incapable of words. I took a shaky breath.

"It reminds me of being weak." I said quietly. I dropped my gaze down to my hands ashamed. The god-forsaken tears started to run freely down my face without my consent. I brought my shaking hand up to my face and wiped them away.

"Evie, look at me." He repeated his earlier request, only difference this time was that I obeyed his order. His face held an expression that I wouldn't associate with him - sympathetic. "Everyone is weak some time in their life. You were a young girl. Your learning to fight now, that's all that matters to us." He murmured. I shook my head at him. He didn't understand- but why would he?

"I couldn't fight him." I whispered. I couldn't stop the tears now, which where running down my face like a flood. Eric pulled me into him and held me; he was uncertain at first, I doubted that he had any experience in comforting people. I couldn't contain the shock in my face. Eric dauntless leader, and all round bastard- was comforting me. I leaned into him, needing to be held, and realized that he was surprisingly warm. I mean, it's not as if I was expecting him to be a cold blooded animal or something... But I'd never expect him to be comfortable and satisfying to lean against. "Sorry." I mumbled into him, and I pulled myself away from him. He tsk's at me again, and span me round so I was facing him directly, my eye' found his- the still carried the cold look they always did, but it wasn't as prominent as it usually was.

"Don't be. It's not as bad as it may seem." Eric replied mockingly, I laughed at his comment,. Which caused him to poke my side, to the place that I was the most ticklish. I smirked at him, and started laughing again, and I couldn't stop. He smiled at me, which surprised me, earlier he was telling me that he was going to kick me out of dauntless and know he was smiling at me. He ran his thumb along my cheekbone, them he kissed me, I sort of froze, not knowing what to do. I wasn't scared of intimacy like my sister is, but I defiantly wasn't experienced with it. He leaned back and pressed his forehead against mine. I was slightly breathless, even though I hadn't done anything.

"Um, thanks." I said awkwardly, he smiled at me again, and pressed his finger against his lips. His eye's had lost the coldness that they usually carried, where gazing at me with a kind expression that made my stomach do flips. I felt ecstatic, happy... nearly every good emotion.

"Best keep this between us Evie." He said. I nodded breathlessly, not knowing what to say or do. He stood up, and went over to the door. "Goodnight Evie."

"Wait." I said before he could open the door, he turned slowly to face me. "Call me Evangeline." I said softly. His frowned at me.

"I though you didn't like that name." He replied back, the confusion showing clearly on his face. I shrugged,

"I just want someone to call me it." I said back, I smiled at him timidly. He walked over to me, and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"Of course, Evangeline."

* * *

**Hey, sorry if Eric was a little out of character. But I needed that bit out of the way so I could get on with the story. Please rate and review. **

Sally xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and welcome back,**

**I have some more thank you's to make. (Some of the guest reviews only show on my emails. So i'll reply to it, but wont say who's it is until it actually show's on the site.) So to the guest who asked which sister would be first- I'm going to keep the majority of the story the same. So Tris would still be on top. SweetPeaChikaDee- Thank you, you thought alone same lines as me. Tris Ela Eaton- I love you seriously. Thanks for all the support. And to the guest who thought Eric should be more 'bad-ass', I agree that it was out of character, but in saying that Evie's got to fall in Eric so he can't be an arse all the time. Also, his nice behavior is going to be explained soon; So on with the story;**

* * *

**Evie's Pov**

I was the last to get to the training room the next day, my leg was screaming at me at every step (The medication, obviously not working as fast as it should have), and the spaces around my eye's where purple from Edwards beating yesterday. The first fight had already started: Molly and Edward. It wasn't hard to guess who would win, Molly may be an obnoxious cow would could most probably annoy someone into giving up, but she wasn't that good a fighter... Edward would even break a sweat. I strolled over to where my friends where standing. They smile and greet me warmly, but in all of them the was an underlay of fear. When I looked to board that would tell us our opponents, I understood why- Tris was facing Peter. I sighed, of course Tris would have to go up against him. Christina would be facing Will, I would be facing Drew. I groaned, he wouldn't go easy on me. I walked towards my sister and put my head in the crook of her shoulder.

"Hey B" I said softly. She turned to face me, there was a smile playing at her lips, but it didn't reach her eyes. She moved my head off her, and hugged me quickly.

"B?" She questioned with a chuckle, "You haven't called me that it ages." She murmured. I shrugged by shoulders and sat on the floor. She followed me down, and looked at me questionably.

"It sorta slipped out. Sorry."

"Don't be, it's nice to have something familiar... E." She joked back, I smiled at the nicknames that we had used since very young. I couldn't escape the guilt and home-sickness I felt ever since leaving Abnegation, but the familiarity of this made me feel a little better. The fight between Molly and Edward was up, Edward was pronounced the winner, and the next fight was called. Tris' fight. The happiness that had just been created between us to was destroyed, it was no replaced with the fear and anticipation of fight that would be hard to watch let along be involved in.

"Tris, I don't know how to help you through this, only that you are strong enough not to give in." I said quietly in her eye. She nodded gratefully at me, "I wont watch- It's not something I want to see." I admitted truthfully. I stood up with her, and went to the back of the hall, near the punching bags. The pain medicine had kicked in, my leg was no longer screaming bloody murder.

"You okay there, Stiff?" I heard Peter mock, I clenched my teeth, "You look like you're going to cry. I might go easy on you if you cry. Come on, Stiff. Just one tear. Maybe some begging." I clenched my fist and closed my eyes, breathe- I told myself. It's you and Drew next. Use your anger. A hand touched shoulder, I looked up to find the gentle face of Al. I sighed, and let him pull me to where the others where standing.

"Stop playing with her. I don't have all day." Snapped Eric. He was near enough to me that I could reach out and touch him- I repressed the urge, and looked at him accusingly. He was motivating Peter, and he knew it. It was glaring at him, that I noticed that Four, was not enjoying this either. His stance was tense and his face was dark. A look that I hadn't seen him wear before, I've seen him annoyed, but this was different. He shook his head, and walked out the door. Wanting to see this fight just as much as me. Eric's eye's followed him out, with an amused accusing smirk. I narrowed my eyes, and his found mine. There wasn't a mirror in the training room, but I didn't need one to know that my face matched Fours. I flipped my head back to the arena. My newly cut hair swaying with it. I look up just in time to see Peter kick Tris in the side, it was a harsh, strong and brutal kick one that made my sister let out a scream that had shook my bones. Peter kick Tris again, this time she doesn't make a noise. I find Eric's eye's again- Pleading with him to stop.

"Enough!" He shouts. I didn't wait for anything else to be said. I run to my sister fallen body- pushing both Al and Peter put of my way, and fall onto my knee's next to her. He eye's where shut, but her chest was still moving, I breathed a sigh of relief- Alive. I tapped her face,

"B?" I questioned. I didn't get an answer. She was out cold. I sighed and looked at Christina, who had just came to crouch next to me.

"Edward." Eric's voice pulled me back to reality. "Go put this stiff in the infirmary." He said looking Tris' lifeless body, I clench my teeth together- 'This stiff'. I shook my head and let Edward through. He picked Tris up and carried her away. "Next fight." Eric announced, "Evie and Drew. I'll give you two minuets to get ready." I sighed and grabbed the hair tie off my wrist and quickly shoved my hair up. Peter and Drew, sat next to me, as I was trying to come up with tactic's. Eric stood about a meter away, his face both confused and intrigued.

"Look's like we both get to beat up a Stiff." Peter said to Drew, I balled my hands into fist's and bit my cheek, willing myself not to rise at his insults. "I mean look at her, just as weak and defenseless as her sister." I snapped.

"For someone who used to be in Candor, you sure do speak a lot of shit." I hissed at Peter. Christina and Al laughed, but Peter looked murderous. I stood up sharply and walked into the arena. Drew followed me there, and we waited for Eric's agreement for us to start- He nodded. We started.

Drew was slow, he pulled arm to the left his arm reading himself to punch me, which I dodged. I grabbed his now straight arm pulled him towards me, and kneed his in the gut as hard as I could, He groaned and I moved my leg up again. This time in-between the rib's- pushing the air from out of him. I let go of his arm, and kicked his leg's from under him. He fell the floor quickly, still trying to recover from the rib kick. I fall heavily on top of him- making him groan again. I straddled him, pinning him under me. Then, I punched him in the face.

"Enough." Eric shouted, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I stood up, and let Peter pull him off the mat. Drew wasn't unconscious, but he was very dazed. Eric grabbed my arm and pulled me to to punching bag's that I was at earlier. "Christina and Will your up." He shouted behind him. I pulled my hair out of it's messy do, and ran my fingers threw it. "Well done, Evangeline." I nodded at him in thanks, but don't say anything- still fuming other the Tris and Peter fight. He sighed, and looked at me coldly. "I needed to set up your sister fight." He said, some what defensively.

"Whatever" I retorted rolling my eyes. "You could of stopped it before she screamed." I growled.

"Then it would of made her look weak." I shook my head at Eric, but don't reply back. He sighed again, and ran his fingers through his hair. "You can go see her. The nurse wanted to check up on you as soon as you finished anyway. This fight will be over soon- Go then." I nodded.

"Thank's Eric."

* * *

"Come get me when she wake's up." I murmur to Christina, who was sat next to me at Tris' bedside. She looks up at me questionably, "I booked a space to get my tattoo, I need to go." She nodded and I walked out of her room, and into the pit. It was just as noisy as it usually was, which made me feel much better. The noise drowned out the thoughts that where swarming my mind.

"Where are you going?" A familiar voice said behind me, I smiled and rolled my eyes- Of course Eric wouldn't let me do anything independently, I kept moving not wanting to be late. Don't get me wrong I was still pretty pissed at him, but I couldn't help the skip in my heartbeat when I heard him.

"I'm getting my tattoo. Wanna join?" I ask, trying very hard to sound like I wasn't bothered. I flipped my head round in time to see him nod. I smiled and carried on walking. When we got to the tattoo parlor, I was met by the cheery face of Tori. Who had set up the tattoo arrangements for me. She led me to a bed sort of thing, and pulled out the stencil that would soon be ink on my skin. I smiled at her, it was exactly what I wanted. Roses, with pretty swirls.

"You're going to have to take off your shirt." Tori said to me, "And bra. You okay with him being here?" I shrugged and nodded. The truth of the matter was that I was nervous about him being here and seeing me, but I wasn't going to coward out now. Tori's frowned for a moment and then proceeded. "What side do you want it on?" She asked.

"Left." I said back, she smiled and threw me a white sheet. I frowned and looked at it questionably. She laughed and squeezed my shoulder.

"To cover up what you can, be glad its not your chest we're tattooing." She said with a wink. I smiled, and turned my back to both Tori and Eric. I threw my shirt off, took a deep breath and took my bra off to. I grabbed the sheet quickly, and made sure that everything that was going to be tattooed was showing. I climbed onto the table, Tori grabbed something from her work top- Tape. I sighed in relief, as she made sure the sheet was safely stuck, before maneuvering my left arm so it was above head, and she started to get to work. The process was painful, but not as long as I though it was going to be.

* * *

"So, do you like it?" I said to Eric, as we walked back to Pit, he stayed with me throughout the whole tattooing process, which made me feel giddy. My tattoo, no longer stung, and some of the redness had gone down. It looked very pretty along my pale skin.

"Yes, it suits you." He said, I grinned at him, which only seemed to make him role his eyes. "I can't believe you chose your rib's to get your first tattoo." I laughed at him- A tattoo on the rib's had a reputation of being painful, a reputation that hadn't been broken with mine. It stung like hell, my the finished results where worth it.

"I'm always up for a challenge." I smirked at him, he laughed,

"Goodnight Evangeline."

"Night Eric." I kissed his cheek quickly, and went off in the direction of the dorm. I was pleased to see that Tris was awake. I walked over to her bed, and gently gave her a hug.

"Hey B, you look amazing." I teased, she shook her head at me.

"Don't I just." She retorted back, I laughed at her moaning. "Well, show me your tattoo then." She said, Christina heard, and came bouncing over.

"Oooh, do show." She said, her face was bruised from her earlier fight with Will, they where a light purple showing that Will, went a lot easier on her than what Peter went on Tris, as her face was black. I pulled up my shirt to show them. "Wow, pretty choice Evie." Christina complimented. I smiled at her.

We kept Tris company throughout the night. Christina and me took in turns to annoy the hell out of Tris like we did often. Will and Al joined us later, laughing and smiling like us. It turned out to be a good night; we smiled, laughed, and for the first time since I came to dauntless- We didn't cry ourselves to sleep.

* * *

**And that's the end of that Chapter. I found a picture online of what I imagined Evie's tat to be. I'll add the link on my profile, as it wont show on here.**

**Btw, i'm still looking for a Beta. **

**Reviews**** are welcome, thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed.**

**Sally x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys,**

**Welcome back, thanks for reading on. Sorry that it has taken so long, I spent most of my last sitting editing and then I went blind (Not permanently thankfully.) So anyway; Thank you for all the support- so far I've gotten 16 favorites and 26 followers and I would like that thank you. Guest: Here it is, thank you. ****It would be great that if any you had any spare time that you could review as I love to know your opinions on things, but anyway... I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Evie's pov**

Four took us on a field trip to the fence today, it wasn't really anything exciting, but I was forced to pay attention by my demanding sister who knowing in full probability this would be where we would work- Well if we manage to get past initiation. It was a better day of training today- Tris had finally won her first fight- it was against Myra, so unfortunately it didn't boost her score by much, but it did boost her confidence and I hoped it would be the start of her strength building. I fought Al and won, but again it didn't boost my score either. I decided that I missed spending quality time with my sister, during the process of initiation I had hardly spoken to her... Well I had, but the conversations mostly revolved around giving advise on how not to be beaten up today.

I had only just crawled into my bed when I heard the loud, and (at this moment in time) annoying voice of Eric shout. "Everybody up." I raised my head of my arm and saw that many dauntless members were behind him with flashlights. Our instructor Four was also standing there, their faces where all filled with anticipation and excitement which could only mean that I wasn't going to be in bed again for a while. I sigh and get out of my bed, immediately regretting my choice in sleeping in only my underwear and sports bra. In my defense I was sweaty, hot, and thought that I wasn't going to be pulled out of bed and made to stand in front of a load Dauntless members and initiates. Christina smirked at me when her eye's found my flushed face and barley dressed body, her smile growing when she looks at my feet which are covered in fluffy socks that I had brought only moments ago. I glared back at her, which didn't have the desired effect I wanted. Instead of her smiled fading it widened. She was nearly as bad as me, wearing only her top that she had been training in earlier. "Did you go deaf, Stiff?" Eric snapped, aiming the comment at my sister who was still in her bed. I rolled my eye's and grabbed my track pants and black top and quickly put them on, hoping that peoples attention wasn't on my body. Turning round I was happy to find that most peoples attention wasn't on me, but was on the face of Eric "You have 5 minuets to get dressed and meet up by the tracks. We are going on another field trip." Eric informed. I shoved my feet into my boot's and grabbed my jacket.

Tris, Christina and I ran through dauntless compound, Tris trailing slightly behind- the only sign her wounds from Peter still had some effect on her, we reach the tracks just behind the dauntless born. To our right is a table full of guns, which read paintball on the side. I grinned immediately hoping that some type of combat would be hoping to day and grab a gun and a box of paintballs. I jumped onto the train like the rest and sit down and start to pull my hair into a braid (A habit I often did since leaving Abnegation) Four announces that we would be playing capture the flag and would be split into two even teams. One team would be lead by him the other Eric, I wasn't sure who's team I wanted to be on. Four let Eric pick first, it doesn't take him long to decide who would be his first.

"Edward." I couldn't help the stab of jealousy of Edward when Eric picks him first, I look down at my hands, in the hope that nobody would see my expression. Eric had been ignoring me since getting my tattoo, and had taken to teasing me even more than before. I still don't understand what was going on with him. The only conclusion that I could reach was that it was a male thing- and let's be honest; they where confusing at the best of times.

"I want the stiff." Four announces, which caused most of the train to laugh. A blush rises to my cheeks. I look towards Tris, who looks just as confused as I do.

"Which one?" I ask, which caused more people in the train to laugh, I glared at those around me, which seemed to quieten it down.

"Blonde." Four said biting his fingernails. I rolled my eyes, it wasn't as if he didn't know our names. He was just being ignorant- Again a trait that all dauntless men seem to be able to perfect in seconds... Maybe they had a class where they learn it.

"Got something to prove?" Eric asked, smirking at both Four and Tris. "Or are you picking the weak ones so that if you lose you have someone to blame it on." Four shrugged.

"Something like that." I dropped my gaze back to my hands and bit my tongue so that I wouldn't retort back in my sisters defense. As last time I spoke out I was beaten and threatened with becoming factionless. Eric chooses Peter to be his second team member.

"Christina." Becomes Four's second.

"Molly." My mood darkens.

"Will."

"Al."

"Drew."

"Brunette Stiff." Eric said. I glared at him, and the rest of the train laughed at my humiliation. My mood was the worst it had been since joining dauntless. I felt humiliated, betrayed, angry and hurt. I lean my head against the wall and wait for Eric and Four to finish picking the teams. It is our team that jumps off the train first, I give one more wistful look at Tris who stares back at me sympathetically, and jump off with the others. We enter an abandoned area, and quickly follow Eric. He leads us to the navy park pier and tell Peter to hide the flag. I was paired up with a dauntless born called Lynn- We were put on defense.

"So your the infamous twin stiff." She said to me as we crouched into our positions. I started to protest and braced my self for an argument, but when I see her mischievous grin I couldn't help but return her smile. She was messing with me, I laughed quietly,

"You can call me brunette if you want." I say with a wink, she cringes at me and scrunches up her nose.

"How about nette for short." She suggested, I laughed again and nodded in agreement. Eric hearing our conversation and laughter stormed over and dragged me away from Lynn, and towards where he was waiting. Molly took my place.

"You may be knew to Dauntless but I didn't think you where stupid. If you are trying not to be found you shut up. Got it." Eric spat at me, I gaze at him for a second and I feel my face start to drop, he sure knew how to make people loose all self-confidence in seconds. I turn my gaze back to front, waiting for Fours team to come into play. I nod my head in agreement, but say nothing else. My mood hadn't improved any, and one angry tear fell down my face. I wiped it as soon as I felt it leave my eye. "Why are you crying?" Eric scolded, I bite the inside cheek to stop anymore emotion, when I'm sure that I have calmed Shrug and without looking at him say,

"The wind made my eyes dry out. Sorry."

"Are you going to continue to have an attitude with me?" He growled into my ear. The action frightened me, but it also excited me. It was closes I had been with Eric since he kissed me, and it felt good to be back in his company- even if he was being an arse right at this second. I shuddered as I felt him breathe against me and leaned away from him.

"I don't have an attitude." I stated only sounding mildly offended. I frowned in confusion, I haven't been around him to have an attitude. I spent the morning with Four at the fence and went straight to the training room. Tris had brought my dinner to me in the dorm, and I had only spent a around five minuets in Eric's company. Five minuets which left me hurt, humiliate and betrayed.

"You have had an attitude since you went back to the dorm after getting your tattoo." He growled back, I felt my frown deepen again, still not understanding what I had done or said to make Eric so angry. My confusion very quickly turned to irritation. If there was anyone who should of been annoyed at the other it should be me. I hadn't been rude or spiteful as he had. In fact, I hadn't been anything but pleasant to him, even though he didn't deserve it.

"I'm surprised you noticed. You've ignored me all day, and if have happened to catch your attention you do your best to humiliate me." I retorted my tone showing just how angry and hurt I actually was. Eric let out a harsh laugh, which made me shiver; Eric scared me.

"And what makes you think I shouldn't be ignoring you, initiate?"

"You kissed me." I stated, by voice growing in volume, (Not enough for anyone around us to hear, but loud enough for him to know that I wasn't in a mood for his mind games.) He laughed again, his laugh was different to others. It was cold and malicious and made the hair on the back of my neck stand on edge. Eric was in a dangerous mood; I was too held up in my own anger and hurt to realize that I should probably keep my mouth shut, because he would be out to cause as much pain as he could.

"Yes, do you want to know why?"

I nodded, he smirked at me, a nasty expression crossed his eyes; one that made me want to change my answer to his earlier question. I dug my nails into the palms of my hands, and prepared myself for what only could be nasty and deliberately hurtful.

"You are an experiment. I wanted to see how far a stiff would go. You are nothing but a game, a pathetic game that only you could be stupid enough to fall for."

I gasp and turned my head away from him, my mood had reached an all time low. I would of rather have been shot repeatedly in the face and chest. I bit down hard on my cheek, my mouth soon filled up with the coppery taste of blood. My whole body felt numb, I didn't cry, I didn't even try to argue against him. I sighed and shrugged. I turned my attention back to the post I was staring at not so long ago; not trusting myself to say or do anything with out crying, screaming or causing as much pain as I could. Eric was an arsehole. Plain and simple- and I knew it to. I knew what he was, everyone in dauntless knew he was... So why did I feel that he would be different to me? Why did I feel like he had betrayed the most vulnerable piece of me? He didn't say anything else, I was glad- if I heard his voice again, I'd probably break down.

In the distance I could hear someone moving, it went quiet soon after... But only for a few seconds. Then the yelling happened. The fight was about to begin. I crouched further down, and got my gun ready. Will was the first person I saw, I jumped out and shot at him repeatedly, he shot back, but he wasn't as skilled at aiming as I was. His eye's carried a determined and focused look, but also amusement.

This was both new and enjoyable for us both. I ducked behind my hiding post, as did he. We both looked round at the same time and tried to shoot the other, we missed. We repeated the same steps continually, both growing more frustrated by the second, but it didn't take the fun out of it. A smile was tugging at the corner of his lips- one that I was sure would be at mine if Eric had decided to stop breathing.

I hear the whoops of victory and I turn to see who had one, Christina and Tris where holding the flag of my team. They had one, I smiled. Four's team winning would mean a pissed of Eric. I unloaded the gun and walked up to Will. He grinned as he saw me, and put the safety back on his own weapon.

"Nice shooting Evie." He said as I reached him. I smiled at him, and signalled to move to where the others had gathered.

"Not so bad yourself." I teased. He frowned when he got a good look at me, I didn't need a mirror to know that I looked awful- I never was any good at hiding my emotions, when I was tired as it took up to much energy.

"Are you okay Evie?" I nodded at his questioning not trusting myself to speak. His frown deepened- he didn't believe me, "I don't believe you."

I sighed, "No I'm not, but it'll be much appreciated if you didn't say anything." It took him a minuet to reply, his face was torn... As if he was having a mental war with himself. It took him a moment but he finally said "Of course not." I smiled at him gratefully, one that he didn't repay.

We were back on the train soon after. I sat in the corner defeated, tired and emotional. The others in the carriage where laughing and messing, and having fun. It was the first time that everyone seemed to be acting their age. I was also introduced to two other dauntless borns- Uriah and Marlene. They where nice I guess. I didn't really know, I wasn't joining in too much, call me selfish, but for once I just wanted to dwell in self-pity. After spending 16 years in Abnegation where I had to put others before me, where I had to hide my feeling in fear of upsetting others it was a nice change to be able to just be miserable. Lynn came and sat beside me, her body covered in blue and pink paint. Her face was filled with mixed emotions- she was entertained by Uriah and Marlene's teasing but also upset and disappointed at our team loosing.

"You know what I find unfair?" She said, the loudness of her voice drew all the attention to where we where sitting. I rolled my eyes, and waited for her to continue. "I find it unfair that Evie is the only one in this whole train that hasn't got a spot of paint on her." I glared at her, already knowing already knowing where this was going. She grinned at me, "Levi help me out here." A dirty blonde haired boy stepped forwards smiling. He had a tattoo that covered his whole arms, it was filled with weird L type shapes that mixed together, it created a artist abstract sort of thing. Levi could only be described as attractive, his blond hair, pale skin and green eyes to create something beautiful. He came towards me holding a fistful of Green, blue and red painballs in his hand. I sighed knowing that I wouldn't escape this, Levi reached me, and before I could defend myself he splattered all the paint over my head. The coolness of it, was strangely refreshing and I even felt a giggle fall out of my mouth. I looked up at wiped the paint away from my face, everyone else in the carriage were falling about themselves laughing. Even Four had a smirk on his face. Eric on the other hand was glaring at Levi and me with such ferocity that if looks could kill we'd be fifty feet under.

Looking at Eric made my mood dampen a little, but not enough for me to go into the depressive state that I want a few seconds ago.

"You look cute with the paint." Levi said with a wink, his smile was flirtatious, contagious and cute. I smiled back and laughed again. He leant into me and kissed my cheek, "Actually, you look cute either way, Evie." He added. I smiled again, and pushed his shoulder. "What game are you playing?" I asked sounding much more flirtatious that what I was trying to. I was still distraught about Eric, but flirting with Levi seemed to make me feel better... Well not exactly, but it put my mind of it. He pushed his lips into a pout and frowned to deeply for it to me take seriously. The look made him look adorable, I rolled my eyes regardless. Boys where funny like that some times.

"I don't play game's with pretty girls" he smirked, "In fact I don't play games at all." He added, giving me a wink when he finished.

"Good to know. Only little boys seem play games." I said, focusing my attention on Eric, he glared at me, and gave me a look that could only be translated as 'you will pay for that'... But I didn't care, it felt good to hurt his pride. He hurt my heart, he can deal with it. Levi grabbed my hand and playfully put it on his chest.

"Then be happy to know that I'm all man." I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. Eric looked murderous, and I was confused as of why. He told me that I was a game, that I was pathetic. Why should he care if I flirt? Probably just upset that I didn't cry and beg him to love me. The truth of the matter was that I was heart brokenly devastated with his reveal, and I did want him to love me, because I loved him. It's strange how you never realize what you feel until it is ripped into pieces and left to burn in front of you.

... . . . ... . . . .. ... ... ... ... .,.

"You and Levi 'ey" Tris said as I crawled into my bed. I smiled at her, all the way back I spent most of my time flirting with Levi. It was fun, and most importantly took my mind of the one person I was willing myself to forget- Eric.

"Well B, some of us aren't to frigid to go have fun" I teased, she through her jacket at me but smiled back.

"Evie your idea of fun, and my idea of fun don't match up very well." She teased back. She crawled into her bed, just as the others started pouring into our room. I shrugged at her comment and stuck my tongue out at her. "So are you going to be seeing Levi again?" She asked,

"Maybe. But it won't go any further than flirting." I said, answering her question before she could ask it. She nodded in agreement.

"I thought it was something like that."

"Besides, I have far more things to worry about anyway." I added. She nodded again,

"Yeah, getting through Dauntless would be a start." She said as the lights went off.

"I love you B." I whispered so only she could hear.

"I love you to E." She answered and I could almost hear the grin in her voice. I waited until everyone was asleep, and then let out my emotions that I had kept bottled up since speaking to Eric: Because of him I cried myself to sleep that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello** to all, **

**I am soo happy with all of the support I have gotten, especially from the last chapter. I love you all. I only have a small problem (well not really a problem... I've just forget the word I need to use) which is with the guest reviews. Please put your names, or at least something so when I answer/reply I same differentiate between you all. Also I am now having to write on my blackberry phone- which is why there's may not be a bottom authors note or line gap, as its doesn't allow me to do that. Anyway;**

**Guest 1- Here it is.**

**Slytherin Quidditch- Yes, yes he is. You made me smile so much by calling Evie E, and as for how he is going to make it up to her? I have no idea... I just know that she is not as submissive as he thinks she is ;). ****Thanks for the review. **

**Guest 2- Thank you. It took me so long to write that chapter because of the meanness (Is that a word?) I tried to keep it as close to the book as I could- but the film is a big influence as well. I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I hope you wont be disappointed. **

**yepitzjustx- Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy.**

**GirlOnFire13579- Aww thank you, it means a lot. I hope this is quick enough.**

* * *

**Evie's pov**

"Stop it" Tris said before Four could throw the knife at Al. I groaned inwardly and mentally scolded my sister for her selfless Abnegation ways. Don't get me wrong, I was immensely proud that she was standing up for Al, but I just wish she didn't do it when Eric was in the room. He was a vicious pig at the best of times, but where the Priors where concerned he just wanted to make life as difficult as he could... And trust me, ninety percent of the time, he succeeded.

I took a step closer to my sister and reassuringly pressed my hand to her shoulder- I was at an angle so that nobody could see my sisterly act but Tris would understand it, her posture relaxed the smallest but to let me know she was alright. I dropped my hand before anyone could see me egging her on, but stayed close to her, I may have been the youngest out of the Priors, but it didn't mean I was any less protective over my siblings and parents. "Any idiot could stand in font of a target. It doesn't prove anything expect that you're bulling us. Which, as I recall, is a sign of cowardice."

"Then it should be easy for you. If you're willing to take his place." Eric replied. I swore under my breath of course he would do something like this. Sadistic pig. I threw a dirty look his way, which he returned (Eric's and mine conversations now consisted wholly on nasty looks and tense body language. I of course -being female- won the dirty look competition.) Eric's scowl turned into a smirk, and it didn't take a genius as of why. He was making me pay for my actions with Levi yesterday. Tris didn't back down, she held her head high and moved throughout the crowd.

"There goes your pretty face. Oh wait you don't have one." Peter hissed as Tris walked passed him.

"Shut up Peter." I hissed back, my voice echoing round the now silent training room, if I couldn't let my anger out on Eric, I certainly wouldn't mind letting it out on Peter. "If I wanted shit from you I would have squeezed your head." Christina behind me snorted, and even Will looked amused. Peter turned towards me his face showing as much contempt as he could, I smiled back at him treating him very much like I treated Caleb back in Abnegation when he would scold me for not being selfless. I'd be as annoying as I could just because I could, and the best way to do that was to smile innocently at them and watch them go insane. Thinking of my brother suddenly made me extremely homesick. I miss my brother, I miss his hugs, I missed his comforting way and I want nothing more for him to be happy... but right now I just wanted him here to hold me like I dreamed he did last night.

"Enough." Eric snapped, cutting off any comment Peter was about to make. "If I wanted to hear your voice Brunette I would of said so. If you say another word, you wont like the consequences." He said swapping the Stiff comment with hair colours, like most other people did now.

Bastard

I glared at the leader standing in front with me, and turned my attention back to my sister, who at this moment in time, both impressed me and made me question her sanity. For someone who had only won one fight, she seemed to have more Dauntless in her than most, as I wouldn't imagine many would go up against Eric. I knew that I wouldn't. He scared me to much to do that, but he didn't scare Tris. I loved him yet she was the who didn't fear him- no I don't understand it either. She had already reached the target and was standing boldly in front of it, I knew that she was nervous from experience. Her eye's showed me that- Eye's that we shared, like mine hers also gave off certain messages about our mood. Right now they where focused, yet held the glint of 'Oh my god!'

I felt Al stand behind me, his face torn between embarrassment and gratitude. I reached back and grabbed hold of his hand, needing someone to help me watch this. He wouldn't like this either, unbeknownst to him and Tris, me and Christina had already guessed his crush on my sister. It was both cute and hilarious for the both of us, and we often jokes behind their backs. He stepped forward and slung his arm along my shoulders. He was a dear friend to us, and his actions made the nerves that had been building up calm slightly, but my body was still tense as I waited for knives to be thrown at my sisters defenceless body.

"If you flinch, Al takes your place. Understand?" Four asked. I felt Al stiffen at the comment, I leaned further into him. Christina and Will walked over to where we were standing, they to looked agitated and nervous. Christina grabbed my free hand; I looked at her gratefully. Will was holding Christina close to him, as if to protect her. I turn my focus back to Tris, just in time to see the first knife being thrown. It landed close to her cheek. I felt my heart rate quicken. 'You can do it B. You can do it.' I kept repeating, as if I was trying to send the message to her. "You about done Stiff?" Four mocked, I felt myself scowl at him. I expected the bulling from Eric... What is it with the dauntless? Leave me and my sister alone!

"No." Tris said defiantly, my scowl turned into a smile.

"Eyes open then." Tris complied. Four threw another knife- it landed above her head. I leaned even further into Al, my head falling against his chest (A side effect for being 5 foot 4, when the person comforting me is a 6 footer). My hands where balled into fists. Al tightened his grip on me, and in the corner of my eye I could see Will do the same to Christina.

"Come on stiff. Let someone else stand there and take it." Four mocked again. Tris face twisted into annoyance.

"Shut up, Four." She snapped. Four threw the last knife, which hit the board to close to her head for me to be comfortable. When she stepped forward I realized that her ear was bleeding. Wanker. I thought aiming all my anger at the leader and our trainer. Eric walked over to Tris, and put his arm around her. Similar to what Al was doing to me. He squeezed her shoulder, looking straight at me. I immediately knew what he was doing, he was trying to make me miserable again by making me jealous of sister. To an extent it worked, but I was to proud of her and mad at him to be as hurt as I probably would have been.

"I would love to stay and see if the rest of you are as daring as she is, but I think that is enough for today." Eric said, finally turning his gaze away from me. I quickly give Al a quick embrace and murmur a thanks into his ears, and then walk over to where my sister was standing. Eric stayed close by, but stepped back so I could embrace her.

"You are insane." I said as I stepped back, she smiled slightly at me.

"Is that your version of a compliment E?" Tris teased, I nodded proudly and stuck my tongue out at her, which made her smile brighten. "Where are you going now?"

"I'm going to meet Levi, he had something to show me." Tris frowned at my answer which made me repress the urge to roll my eyes. "Don't worry. He's fine." I consoled, she gave me an amused look and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really?" She teased, but her face suddenly turned serious "Just be safe okay?" I nodded and pulled her into another hug.

"Seriously B. I meant what I said last night"

* * *

Levi took me to his favourite place by the chasm, it was fenced off, which meant that we could dangle our legs over the edge. The water splashing against my feet felt refreshing, and the noise finally allowed me to think. Levi interlinked our hands, and pulled me against him. He was warm, but somehow not as comfortable as Eric was, but I doubted anyone would be. Me and Levi sat in comfortable silence for a long while; both lost in our own thoughts.

"You are extremely distracted Miss Evie." Levi noted after the silence had become awkward. I nodded and smiled cheekily at him, which he returned.

"Worried about Dauntless initiation." I lied, it didn't sound very convincing but to be fair it didn't have to be. Levi wasn't the one to pry, he never asked to many questions, and any 'inappropriate' one he did ask never needed an answer as they were always 'messing around questions' as he liked to call it.

"This have anything to do with a certain leader?" He asked, I turned my body so I could look at his face. He knew. God damn it, he knew. His eye's met mine hungry for information, I dropped my gaze and moved into the position I was in a moment ago. "I saw you together the other day, and I may of heard what he said to you yesterday. Don't worry I won't say anything." He stated, not asking any questions. The usual Levi behaviour.

"Thank you." I whispered back, he was a good guy after all.

"But." He started, and I felt my heart begin to sink. Levi's voice was filled with his usual mischief. "I think we should have some fun with it."

"Fun?" I repeated sounding incredibly unsure and stupid. He nodded, and leaned closer into me. He brought his mouth to my ear and said.

"I've always wanted two things in life. To be and all round gentleman- which we can both agree, I am. And two to make Eric as pissed off as I can."

"And what do I have to do with you plans?"

"Eric thinks of you as property, I am going to make it seem like I own you, and by that I mean date you." The look on his face glowed with self pride. I shook my head in desperation... Men!

"I'm not going to date you Levi. You're a funny and good friend, and I am comfortable sitting with you. But I am not going to date you." I stated, trying my hardest not to hurt him.

"Oh Evie. I meant fake dating." He said as if it was obvious of what he meant. I frowned at him, and waited for him to elaborate. What the hell goes through that boys head. Sometimes I wonder for the dauntless men's sanity. "Look Eric was pissed when you kissed my cheek. What do you think would happen if he saw you kiss me for real?" I wasn't able to fight the smile crawling across my face. I liked the way Levi thought. Eric was a possessive arsehole, and to have something he 'owned' go AWOL in front of him, might just be the best thing he needed.

"What did Eric do to you then?" I asked, he sighed,

"Eric is a horrible, horrible man, who decided that my brother would be great punching bag." His voice was extremely dark, the tone didn't suit him at all. I didn't even mask the shock on my face, his look softened when he looked back down at me. "Perfect timing." He murmured I looked back to see the Eric was about to walk along here, and guessing from the look Levi was giving me- it was show time! "Follow my lead, and put your arms around my neck." I nodded and complied with his instruction. My small hands fitted nicely round his neck. I noted that his skin was warm, he was warm. It matched his personality. "Feel free to mess up my hair." He added with a wink. I rolled my eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, one that only made the grin on his face widen. His placed his hands either side of my face and gently pushed me towards him, I moved my Legs so they where either side of his (I wouldn't recommend this if you are wearing a skirt! Like seriously don't know what I was thinking- let all take a moment to be appreciative of under shorts.) As his lips found mine he lowered his left hand to the back of my neck, pulling me further into him. His other hand travelled down my back, and was rubbing in circular motions. I kissed him back as best as I could -bit hard with no experience of a kiss where I'm actually doing something. This kiss was gentle, staged but ... Nice, I guess. Remembering what he said about messing with his hair, I moves one of my hands up to grab a fistful of it, Levi moaned against me, I didn't know if it was real or fake, but I was past caring at this point. This was fun. I liked kissing Levi. The kiss depend, I was just about to open my mouth and let him have full access. When we were torn apart by the murderous face of Eric.

"What do you think you are doing?!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow thank you fall or the support I had received. You guys are awesome. Please keep it up! I love you all :* x**

**FaultInOurDivergentGames- Aha, thank you it means a lot. Sorry bout the mistakes, I'll try and go back and correct them, I sometimes type to fast without looking so I end up pressing the wrong key... *facepalm*. Also, I'm writing mostly on my phone with an English spell check, which can sometimes have different spellings that the American English does, so if you want me to try and write more Americany I'll try my hardest. But anyway thanks :) x**

**Slytherin Quidditch- Yes she has, Evie is a button pusher that's for sure. I'll guess you'll just have to read onto find out ;) but we can both guess he isn't going to be best pleased :) x**

**kandula- Haha. Sorry, but I like to be mean sometimes ;). Thanks for the review x**

**CuteLittleUnicorn- Thank you so much, it means a lot. (Also love your name!) X**

**insolitasum- Thank you :). I totally forgot that Eric and Four would be brother in law! But your right it would be funny. And as for Tris and Evie knowing about each others crushes... If you had waited for one more chapter, all will be revealed today! X**

**Lexi- Woop you put your name. Thank you so much :) x**

* * *

**-Evie's pov**

"What do you think you are doing?!"

It was Levi who answered, his face glowing with challenge "I am enjoying a kiss with a beautiful brunette, that is also my soon to be girlfriend." He was smirking up at our leader boldly. Eric didn't look impressed. "Last time I checked it wasn't against any rule." Levi pulled me closer into him and pressed his lips back against mine. This time the kiss was short, but the message was loud and clear- I 'belonged' to Levi now. Well in guy word anyway, in my world, I belonged to myself, and nothing would change that no matter who I was 'dating'. Eric hovered over us like a storm cloud waiting to rain and ruin our day, the veins in his arms very becoming more prominent, to the point that I could see his pulse rate. It was slightly higher than what it should of been, I'm guessing because of his anger. Levi didn't stop there, seeing Eric put on a back foot made him even braver, though to be honest, if any Dauntless saw Eric on a back foot they'd probably enjoy it while they could. "We can go find somewhere more private, if you'd prefer that... Actually I like that idea, there's to many layers between Evie and I." He said, sounding as cheeky and flirtatious as he could. I bit my lips to stop it falling open in shock, both from Levi's comment and Eric's growl. His eye's burned holed into my head, as his anger started to come to the surface.

"No." Eric snapped, I jumped at the viciousness of the word, but I kept my eye's on Levi to insure that Eric wouldn't see the fear creeping into my eyes. "You will leave Evie as I need to speak to her, and then you will stay out of my way. Are we clear?" Eric's voice was low, showing that he had the dominance here, and that if we disobeyed we would be punished. For a brief second Levi's eye's found mine, searching for an answer to his un-asked question. 'Will you be okay?'. I nodded slightly so Eric wouldn't see, I didn't trust Eric as much as I should, but I was certain that he would do to much damage to me. Not if their was a chance of him getting caught. Levi winked back at me and pushed me (gently-ish) of him so he could stand, and pulled me up with him. My strapless dress was hitched up the top of my thigh, and I quickly pulled it down, to a suitable level. The dress- I remembered was brought by Christina, as a present to me. I suddenly realised why she made me where it on a date. The floor, I also noted, was cold. I had taken my heel's off when my legs where dangling over the edge of the chasm, I know stood bare foot on the compounds floor as Eric was stood in front of my heels, and was in not mood to be kind enough to let me retrieve them. I silently swore. Both men where much taller than my petit frame, it made me look like a piece on a chest board. (But to be fair, I was sort of playing that part at the moment.) Levi's cheeky smile found his mouth again, as he looked between me and Eric. He was enjoying this, much more that I was.

"Well then, I guess I better go. Later's babe. We'll carry on this later." He said winking as he started to walk away, as he got passed me he tapped my but gently. Eric's mouth looked as if he had eaten a lemon- he didn't like that. Before he was out of view, Levi threw my heels back at me, the landed just before my feet. I grinned gratefully back at him and quickly stepped into them. I grew 5 inches, I was still shorter than Eric, as my height was now reaching 5 foot 9, but at least I wasn't dwarf short. Before I could speak Eric grabbed my arm and dragged (quite literally) me through the dauntless compound not caring that my feet where sore or that fact that I couldn't possibly keep him and his stupidly fast pace. When we got to an isolated tunnel, he pushed me up against the wall his arms either side of my face.

"What was that about?!" Eric all but shouted at me. I felt my face go red, it was a stupid idea. My flaunting myself like that was a slutty immature thing to do, my Abnegation self told me. I shook of that ideal, I wasn't Abnegation anymore, I was Dauntless, and what I did was perfectly fine, and if Eric didn't like that... Well tough love. My embarrassment soon turned to anger and frustration. How dare he drag me, and make a fool of her. Who did he think he was.

"What is it to you!" I shouted back my emotions over taking any rational part of my brain. "You don't own me Eric. You told me I was a game. You told me that you didn't care, that I meant nothing to you. I'm not going to sit around and try to change that. I am doing what you want me to do." I poked his chest everytime I referred to him. Now don't get me wrong, I had seen Eric in various shade of pissed off, but I had never seen him look his mad. Before I could try and console him and backtrack what I had just said to make it seem less bitchy, he put his legs either side of my body trapping me. I felt my heart rate quicken, the last time I was trapped by a male like this I had been beaten and buried alive, I felt myself start to panic.

"Oh?" Eric said, his voice low he wore a nasty smirk on his face. "So you do what I want you to do now?" He mocked. I could feel my face going red. Eric pushed further into me, and I could feel myself starting to go into shut down mode.

"Eric please step back." I whimpered, his smile grew at my small voice, not knowing the mental battle I was fighting to stay awake. He didn't do what I asked.

"Scared stiff?" He mocked, I shook my head- no. But we both knew it wasn't true. He trailed his knuckles along my collarbone and I felt myself start to want him. I wanted him to hold me like he hand, and kiss me. He smirks at me, and roughly squeezed my shoulder. "Pathetic." I murmured, pushing impossibly closer to me, my breathing was erratic and my chest heaving.

"Eric. Please." I begged one last time. He didn't move. The stars approached my vision. I tried to call his name again, I tried to beg for mercy but no word's came, my mouth was dry, my tongue now. I could feel myself start to slip into nothingness. Then all went blank.

* * *

**3rd Person Pov.**

Evie collapsed onto the floor, the fear of a memory was to raw for her to try and fight it. She hadn't been able to get over that night, keeping something that dark to herself all them years had allowed to fear to manifest into something wicked and cruel. The Dauntless leader's face changed very quickly, the mocking smirk had been replaced with a worried frown. He had caught her before she smashed her head, and was now trying everything he could to wake the sleeping beauty up.

"Shit." He swore, his face masked with self-hatred and fear, as he realised that the one human on this Earth that made him feel something feared him. He scared her... Scratch that- He terrified her to the point of passing out. He tapped her face lightly, hoping for any hope of her waking up, it didn't work. Frustration ran through his body, even unconscious she could tie him in notts. He liked Evangeline, not because of her looks, or her bravery. He liked her because she was different. She was stubborn, strong willed, protective and most of all she was caring. To anyone and anything, she cared and loved a man that many would suggest her to run from. She cared and loved him regardless of his cruelty, as she refused to believe that anyone was all bad, and therefore wasn't loveable. The only thing that could console Eric at the moment was the beating pulse of the unconscious brunette, the only sign of her heart keeping her alive. "Evangeline wake up." He ordered as if he could pull the previous abnegation child out her lifeless state. She stayed asleep, Eric let out a frustrated groan. 'Stubborn, stubborn girl' he thought. Looking down at her he realised that when she had fell so did her dress, it was hanging lower that what it was moments ago. Not enough for him to see anything that he shouldn't, but enough for him to see the top of the tattoo that he had seen her get. He ran his finger along the line and cursed himself again.

Little did Eric know, the sister of his fallen initiate had been following the path he took when dragging Evangeline through the compound, and she had now arrived behind them. It only to Tris seconds to figure that it was her sister laying on the floor, and immediately started to fear for her sisters well being.

"E?" She questioned, as she knelt down to her sisters fallen side, the blonde initiate bravely ignored the leader, the need to protect her little sister taken over all parts of her brain and body. She had only seen Evangeline faint one other time, and it took a group of 5 women to finally get her awake. Tris didn't know what had gone on to make her sister step out of her conscious being, but she guessed it had something to do with the cruel leader hovering over her body. Eric finally tore his face away from Evangeline to turn his gaze to Tris. Eric knew the two girls were non-identical, but it still seemed crazy that a pair of sisters could look so un-alike. Evie's hair was dyed a deep chocolate brown, and was extremely fine; whereas Tris' hair was long blonde and thick. Tris' skin was slightly darker than her sisters, and it didn't hide the secret scars like Evangeline's did. The only similarity any could find was their eye's, rich in a blue colouring.

Tris continued to tap Evie's face's gently, and cooing her name not saying a word to Eric. She focused on nothing but her sister, knowing that full attention was needed if she wanted to wake her. Her concentration and determination paying off; as her sister started to stir.

* * *

**Evie's pov.**

I felt my heart begin to slow and go back to it's usual pace. My back, I noted was cold. I slowly opened my eyes, so that I could get some idea of my surroundings. Upon opening my eye's I realised that my vision was blurry, but I could make out the shape of to people. One with dark hair, and one with light hair- it to me a second but I knew who the dark haired one was: Eric. My vision was slowly coming back to me, I was surprised to see my sisters face hovering over me, she normally was eating or in the dorm, it wasn't like her to walk around... Maybe Eric had called for her. Thinking over on that comment made me doubt it, Eric didn't care whether I lived or died. Why would he get someone?

"B." I tried, the word came out of my mouth weird, instead of my normal tone, I croaked the words. Tris smiled at me.

"Hey there, E." She said back, the desperation that was on her face a few seconds ago had drained away, her face was know masked in relief. I tried to smile back, but my mouth was so dry, that I had to spend a few seconds try to produce some sort of moisture. Tris sat down beside me, and started to gently rub my back in small comforting circles- a trick she'd been doing since we were youngsters.

"I've got somewhere far more important to be." Eric stated bluntly, dejection and angst typhooned against me when he spoke. I'd never actually noticed different pains when I was younger, but I knew now that there was many different types: Physical pain- which was the easiest to ignore and get over. Emotional pain- Like getting beaten and not being able to defend yourself; this was a hard pain to get over and often played on your mine as a fear. Environmental pain-Homesickness; also easy to ignore, yet it eats slowly away at you, until you admit that you miss your true home. The last was (in my opinion) the worst, Love pain/heartbreak- it shatters you, makes you feel worthless. It is like nothing else in the world, and my god it is difficult to get over.

I didn't say anything to Eric, he finally got the message that I wasn't going to speak and he turned his back and left. It was then I felt myself snap.

I burst into uncontrollable and unwanted sobs. I cried for being unwanted, I cried for being weak enough to faint, but most importantly I cried for Eric. I cried that he couldn't and would return my love.

"E?" Tris said softly, as he rubbed my shoulder. I didn't reply, I was to lost in my own misery to do anything but dwell on it.

"Evie look at me!" She said, this time her voice was more demanding. I did as she commanded. Her face softened, and she grabbed my hand. "What's up?" She questioned. I closed my eye's and prayed that she would be mad at my answer. I needed to tell her, yes; but I wasn't ready for her disappointment when she heard it.

"I love Eric." I whispered back, putting it as bluntly as I could, in the hope that the shock would somehow make her deaf... It (expectancy) didn't work. Her face morphed into shock. She didn't say anything for a while, she sat quietly processing the damming information I had just revealed.

"Why him?" She asked after a forever of silence. I looked down and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know."

"Has he hurt you?" She quizzed her voice becoming quieter as the questions became more personal, I shook my head.

"Not physically at least." I whispered back, elaborating on my previous answer. Some of the tension of her body released itself, and I felt her slide her arm along my shoulders to pull me into an embrace.

"Did you do anything with him. You know like couple stuff ?" Her cheeks went red with the question. Tris may have been at Dauntless for a while, but her upbringing was solidly Abnegation (unlike mine) and there fore she was a little more uncomfortable with the topic's that she was getting at. I took a shaky breath, and nodded.

"Not anything extreme. He kissed me, and I asked him to call my by my full name." The admittance of the last statement made my heart shatter even more. I didn't look up from my hands, I didn't want to see her disappointed gaze, because of her pathetic failure of a sister.

"E, I think you need to te-" She stopped mid sentence, realising that I was crying again. With out saying a word, she pulled me into a hug and kept me there.

"I'm sorry." I muttered into her shoulder, "I'm so, so sorry." I kept repeating. She shushed me, and pushed me back a little so I could look her in the eyes.

"No. You have nothing to be sorry for." She said deadpan. I didn't believe her, if I hadn't done anything wrong then why did Eric despise me the way he does? But I nodded anyway. "I love you E, no matter what."

"I love you to B." I was thankful for my sister. My twin. She understood... Well sort of, but she didn't judge. She knew exactly how to comfort me, and she did. I was a very lucky girl.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello beautiful people, **

**The reviews, favourites and followers has been FANTASTIC and are well appreciated you are all so kind. For all those's who don't know (which is probably most of you...) I have just gone back to school where I am starting my GCSE years. This may mean that my updates could be less regular that what they are no, but I manage to keep you's all entertained. **

**Review replies. **

**Lexi: I know neither can I, it should be soon ;). The but tap wasn't my idea, but Oh my goodness does it add the extra 'umph' (if that's the correct word.) I was looking for. Once again thanks for the review :* x**

**Insolitasum: I know, let's hope Eric has an attitude change soon. I've tried to keep as close as character as possible but its strange when your writing from a point of view of someone who's in love with him. Thanks for the review again, means a lot! :) x**

** .warblerx: Aww thank you I'm glad you enjoy this :). **

**Megan: Thank you, but the reason she's fallen in love with him so quickly has been thought out but maybe not explained very well. 1. She's new to romantic love, and had lived threw life believing she'd die alone as she wasn't worth it. So when Eric showed her he 'cared' it made her want to feel cared about more often and she associates that happy feeling with Eric which is why she thinks she's in love. 2. If I made the relationship start later like I planned it would follow the Four/Tris relationship to closely and the whole point was for them to be opposites. Lastly, the war still happens in the FF, so they needed an early established relationship for the rest of the story that's planned to work.**

We had our last fight yesterday, which meant it was the last day to improve our gradings before we'd find out which initiates were going to be cut. The tension in the training room was unbearable! The fights went on for longer, and we became more and more beaten up; brute strength was no-longer a certain win anymore, throughout the training we had all studied each other. We knew what each other could and couldn't do, we knew their limits, we knew our strengths. These fights were for intelligent and observant, for only tactics could get you the win.

Christina was the victor out of her and Al- though it wasn't really that surprising since he was so against hitting someone, Al was our gentle giant; he was kind and caring to a fault. Christina didn't celebrate the win, there was no joy in beating Al. She got up and sat back by the rest of our group, her eyes focused wholly on the next match, she wasn't certain the Al had a future anymore; none of us were. It was strange to see Christina so quiet and controlled when she was usually was the loudest of group; it just goes to show what the initiate training would do to people. The next fight was insane; like seriously insane... Peter and Edward fought together, both were extremely good and competitive fighters who were determined on the win. Peter lost to Edward, which was as you might know, very pleasing to watch, I even cheered when he fell, which caused me to have many people around the room look at me with amusement.. I fought Will; it was a long battle, both of us tiring out the other, we knew that I was faster yet he was stronger and we tried to play that against each other... The only problem was the we were both trying to do the same tactic. Which as you can imagine got us both nowhere. In the end I pulled a sneaky move (crawled under his legs.) and won. The others laughed at our match, Will even crack a smile when he rejoined us, he blamed my height, and said that he had an unfair disadvantage, and so everyone decided now to nickname me 'little E'. The most surprising of all matches involved my sister, who fought Molly. I was usually the loud and bolder one of the Prior's but the way Tris acted yesterday was completely out of character. She pounded into Molly not caring if she was hurt or not; it was both mesmerising and horrific to see my sister in such a way! I was so used to her being my selfless and kind older sister that what I saw her act almost feral, I knew something was up, but when I questioned her later she didn't give me a straight answer, she was fine with dealing with it herself, so it meant I have to let her. I kept a closer eye on her.

Today was visiting day. It brought back all the homesickness and guilt we all carried round since leaving our homes. I didn't want to see the people I had left behind, I even went as far to contemplate faking and illness. Its not that I didn't love my family- I do very much, but it'd hard to go back to something that you once belonged too, when you know felt like an outsider. I went in the end, and spent most of the afternoon talking to my mother. She was happy and we had a few laugh's but I couldn't help but feel like I was intruding on my mothers life, that she didn't want me there. Towards the end she asked to speak to Tris alone. It stung when she dismissed, I wasn't fooling anyone if I pretended that my mother favoured Tris over me, as I knew that it wasn't allowed in abnegation, but it did make me feel awfully left out and unwanted. Though, that wasn't really unusual lately in my life. Anyway, mum and Tris were always taking in privet when I was younger why should it be any different now. I shrugged it of, Tris would tell me what she said, later anyway. The afternoon was better after a quick catch up with friends and dauntless cake for dinner, we where given the rankings the decided our fate in the faction system. They were as followed:

1. Edward

2. Peter

3. Evie

4. Will

5. Christina

6. Molly

7. Tris

8. Drew

9. Al

10. Myra

3rd! I was third. I grinned at the board that told me that I would be staying in dauntless. It brightened when I looked further down to see that my sister was also safe. Our promise wasn't forgotten, if she was cut I'd leave and visa versa. Everyone was silent, all of us judging our scores, and working out where that left us. Molly was the first to complain.

"What. I beat her! I beat her in minutes, and she's ranked above me?" Her voices screeched in disagreement. She was pointing at Christina, who was standing smugly with her arms crossed. "Yeah. And?" She retorted in boastful glee. I laughed quietly at my friend, who at this moment was acting very juvenile. It suited her in many ways as she was the bubbliest of all the transfer initiates.

"If you intend to secure yourself a high rank, I suggest you don't make a habit of losing to low-ranked opponents." Four stated, showing no pity what so ever to Molly's anger. I smiled to myself knowing that the low-ranked opponent who made Molly lose a place was Tris. My quiet selfless sister was the master of Molly's downfall, maybe she was meant for Dauntless after all. As soon a Four left the room Molly turned to my sister and in her 'scariest voice' said. "You. You are going to pay for this." She flipped her hair after she finished and before I could threaten her she walked out of the room, stomping all the way. Christina and Will came up behind us smiling.

"Look at you's 3 and 6." Will said, grinning at the pair of us, I grinned back; relief was flooding my emotions not just for me, but for my sister and the two that stood before us, it wouldn't be Dauntless without them.

"Still might not have been good enough." Tris reminded us being the realist like always, Christina and I shared a look, and rolled our eyes.

"Shut up, it will be. Stop worrying." I moaned at her, not wanting anything to ruin the happy occasion. Her eyes brightened at my reassurance.

"Besides." Christina started, "We should celebrate. Come on Al." She beckoned Al over, he shook his head, his face looking incredibly older than the age sixteen. I forgot that his score was not a desirable as the rest of ours "You don't know how the Dauntless-borns did. You don't know anything for sure."

"I'm just going to bed."

We left Al to his own devises and went into the pit which was filled with people laughing and playing. Tris and I had spoken to Levi last night after my little fainting display, and we had decided that we wasn't going to fake date anymore that we were going to be friends, that hung out and flirted but nothing else. I really didn't need anything to complicate life now. It didn't take me long to find Levi, he came bouncing over as soon as his eyes found me, he had a drink at hand and a flirtatious smile on his lips.

"Hey little E." He teased as he came over, I groaned and elbowed him in the ribs. I swear to god if one more person calls me that I'm gonna be arrested for murder.

"Do you have a death wish?... What position are you?" I asked, wanting to make sure that my friends weren't going to be leaving.

"3rd." He said back, his eyes glowing with pride. "What bout you, little E." I rolled my eyes again, but I had a smile playing at my lips. Levi would never change.

"3rd too!" I exclaimed. He grinned and held his hand up for a high 5, I complied and slapped my palm against his. We laughed together, both in relief and pure amusement.

"Come have a drink with me." He said holding out his arm.

"Okay." I took his arm and followed him to the bar.

My head hurt. Well hurt was too light a word... My head was killing me. Now my first thought (and the thought of the others) was that I was drunk... I am one hundred percent certain I am not drunk because I only had half a glass of beer to drink even I knew that wasn't enough to get drunk. I had made my way out of the pit, and was now trying to get back to the dormitory, the only problem was the pain in my head and spread to my eyes, stomach and legs and I was now finding it hard to navigate around the compound. The pain increased enormously when I turned a corner to bright lights, and I collapsed to the floor, unable to bare the pain any longer.

"Eva-" a voice said before I fell. It was a males voice one that I recognised, but I couldn't work out who. He was on the verge of call me by my full name, and Evie didn't have 'a' sound in it so it could only of been a short list of people. I tried to call out for them.

"Dad? Caleb? Robert?" I questioned, the only men that would come to my rescue at that moment. The pain increased dramatically and I could feel myself losing touch on reality.

"No. It Eric." The man stated. Eric? I didn't know an Eric. Eric wasn't an Abnegation name.

"Who?" I whispered, I wanted to sleep. Sleeping would get rid of my headache. I should sleep. A cold hand pressed lightly against my forehead. "Shit, Evangeline your burning up. How much have you drunk." The grouchy tone of this Eric made my head spin. I felt my self start to get irritated.

"I've drunk half a glass." I moaned back. The guy swore again, and put his hand back on my head. It felt good against my boiling skin.

"Have you taken anything?"

"No." I was starting to get pissed with his constant questioning I wanted to sleep. I yawned, my body was starting to wind down, every nerve wanted to sleep, the force was to powerful for me to resist against it.

"You tired?" The mans voice was quieter now, I moaned a yes sound and he trailed his cold hand down my cheek. "Why don't you come with me, so we can put you to bed." He said as if he was talking to a child. He understood I needed sleep, but I didn't want to be moved.

"It hurts to move, let me sleep here."

"I'll carry you. Doesn't a soft bed sound more appealing to you than the floor?" He questioned quietly, I moaned in agreement, and the man gently lifted me up off the floor and slowly carried me to a dark room with a bed. He laid me down gently, and went to the end of the bed and pulled of my shoes.

"Sleep now." He said gently to me.

"Stay with me." I moaned, not wanting to be left alone, I didn't like being alone... It scared me. Bad things happen when you're on your own. He complied after a minute or so and got in the other side of the bed. I carefully leaned over and placed my head of the side of his chest, I couldn't hear his heartbeat, but I could feel his body moving with every breathe he took.

"How do you do this to me." He whispered quietly, as he started lightly playing with my hair. I soon drifted into sleep, the movement of his chest and the light touching of my hair kept me reassured that I was going to be safe through the night.

I awoke soon after, my head was clear, and I was no longer in the pain the I was. I didn't recognise where I was when I opened my eyes, but I shook it off quickly, I knew I was safe... Something told be that I was safe. I stretched out my legs trying to get rid of some of stiffness that was in them. How long had I slept for?

"Your up?" A quiet voice asked. I could recognise that voice form anywhere- Eric. The realisation of the fact made me remember what had happened to put me in this position. The figure under me was Eric.

"Eric?" I tried not to sound too shocked, but I think I was to out of it to control my emotions.

"Yes. You feeling any better?" He asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Yeah. Where am I?"

"My place." He answered shortly.

"Your place!" This time I didn't even try to contain my shock. Eric hates me why would he take me to his place to get better. Why didn't he leave me on the pit floor. "Why am I here?" I question, trying to get away from the fog of confusion, this man was one of the most confusing human I had ever met.

"You were drugged and wanted to sleep, I wasn't going to let you pass out on the floor in the pit." He stated, though his voice was quieter than usual it still carried it's dominating under layer.

"I was drugged? By who?" I asked, it made sense. I mean how else would I of ended up in a state like this, but who would drug me.

"Many Dauntless men do it, they see it as a joke." He exclaimed.

"Some joke." He hummed in agreement.

"I wasn't about to leave you on the passed out" he said explaining his early comment to me.

"Why? You let me pass out the other day." I sat up quickly, to quickly as my head span with wicked force. I recovered fast, and stared down into his green eyes.

"I didn't try to make you pass out Evangeline."

"I asked you to move back on more than one occasion. I'm a pathetic game to you Eric you said so yourself." I retorted, my voice shook with unwanted emotion. Eric dropped his eye line away from me.

"No you're not." He said finally. He eyes bore back into mine. I looked at him confused. What am I not? He sighed and sat up in front of me. "You're not pathetic or a game. You are beautiful, strong and brave. If you are a game Evangeline, I want to win." He said. My world froze, What? I shook my head in disbelief he's playing me again, he was going to get bored and he was going to treat me the same.

"I don't believe you." I mutter at last. I sighed and grabbed my hands, he pulled be towards him and put his had gently either side of my face.

"I don't expect you to, but its true." He said softly. "I'm sorry Evangeline." The glint in his eye told be that he was telling the truth. You see, when I was in Abnegation and went of with the factionless one of them was a previous Candor and taught me how to tell if someone was lying to me. I felt myself start cry, a single tear fell down my cheek, the wet-ness slightly refreshed my tired face. Eric dropped one of his hands from my face and linked our hands together.

"You were so cruel." I whispered closing my eye's as if to push away the memory. "Why did you have to be so cruel? One day we were fine and the next you hated me. What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything. I hate what I did to you, but I didn't want you involved with me, you needed better than what I could give." I shook my head at his comment. I didn't need anything, but him and my sister. They are the only things in Dauntless that I need. He shushed me gently before I could speak. "I was so angry when I saw you with Levi, and I flipped."

"Why were you angry?" I asked, generally interested in his answer.

"You kissed him back. You never kissed me back, and it hurt like a bitch." His eye's slightly darkened at the memory of the kiss, and I looked down ashamed.

"We sorta planned it so I knew what to do." I said staring into our intertwined hands. His are much larger than mine, and were rougher to.

"I guessed. I heard Tris talking to him after and I knew it was fake." I exhaled loudly, it was a stupid and petty to fake date Levi, of course the Dauntless leader would find out.

"Sorry." I murmured as I brought my eye line back up. He smile tugged at his lips.

"There's one way you could make it up to me?" He said sounding very much like the time we bumped into each other after the first day of training. Eric was being playful. I raised my eyebrows, and a smirk replaced his smile.

"Kiss me." He ordered. I bit my lip and nodded, being asked to kiss by Levi was staged and fun and as friends. This was different. I brought myself closer to him and as I did he moved his hands so they were resting on my back, I moved my arms so they were around his neck. Our lips met and as they did butterflies flew up my stomach. Kissing Eric wouldn't compare to anything. The kiss started to deepen and he pulled me closer to him, as he did he flipped me so I was under him. My breathing was coming out ragged, and I was starting to pant. He smiled down and me and trailed kisses from me mouth to my jaw. I moaned at the attention, he leaned back and smirked, proud of his handy work. He stayed looking at me for a couple seconds to many and I was starting to has redraw symptoms of his touch. I pulled his face back to mine and kissed him, I could feel the smile on his face as I did. He kissed me back, more passionately that the last time, I felt him bite my lip. I remembered that Christina told me if someone did that to open my mouth slightly. So I did, and as I did Eric tongue slipped inside. He explored every part of my mouth which was strangely arousing. I pushed my hands up his shirt and rested my hands on his back mussels. He pulled back from me, both of us were panting, our breath coming out in short spurts. I could feel my heartbeat everywhere.

"You are amazing." He said, his voice was husky and low. I let out a nervous giggle, which made him smile.

"I know." I teased. He rolled his eyes.

"How come you got more into it when you where under me?" He asked. I felt myself growing red at the question, I really didn't want to tell him that, but I knew he would end up knowing anyway.

"I like you being in control." I said quietly, I looked away embarresed.

"Why?"

"Because... I don't know. I just do." When I looked back up he had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I like me being in controll too... Round 2?" He said with a playful smile, I nodded but as I did there was a knock at the door. Eric groaned.

"Go away!" He shouted back, my the knocking persisted. He sighed and rolled his eyes. He leant down and into my ear he whispered. "Stay here, I'll get rid of them." Then he got up and left to answer the door shutting the bedroom one as he went. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself, that was amazing. Eric's converstation was short, as within a minute he was back in the bedroom.

"I've got to go. Edward was stabbed in the eye." He said as he started to pull his shoes on.

"The eye!" I exclaimed. What a wierd plave to stab someone, god I hope Edward was okay, that would be a nasty injurie. I remembered that Tris would be in the dormitry by now, she left before I did.

"If you see Tris tell her not to worry." Eric nodded at me and walked round to kiss my cheek.

"We'll finish what we started soon. Bye Evangeline."

"Bye Eric."

**You have no idea how long I have waited to write that scene. I know Eric may be to sweet for some of your likings and you may not like them together this quickly but I was tired of writing a sad Evie. Now the reason Eric was actually cruel is because he is working to kill the Abnegation like in the book and he diesnt want to hurt Evie (just to clarify and it may be hard to understand when written in Evie perspective) but anyway, I hope you have enjoyed and please leave a review. Until next time**

**Sally x**


	10. Chapter 10

**And I'm back, **

**A big thank you to all the favourites and follows, they mean just as much as the reviews do (I just can't reply.) I am so sorry that it can sometimes be confusing with line breaks and stuff, my phone doesn't seem to like them, and my computer is filled with coursework :'(. But I'll try and edit them all on the weekend. I hope you enjoy**

**Insolitasum: I am glad that you like me answering your reviews, trust me I like receiving them. I loved writing a cute scene- I tend to better in the scenes. So I'm just glad you enjoyed it. We would all hope that Evie would stop him attacking the Abnegation, but Eric's mind works in weird and not so wonderful ways. Natalie does actually know about Evie's past, but she is perceived to have favouritism because of to points. 1. Evie isn't divergent and it would be dangerous for her to know about her sister and mother at this stage. 2. Natalie doesn't want to give Evie anything else for her to worry about, as (at this moment in time) Evie is actually a very fragile young adult. But anyway, thanks for the review. It there's another cute ending for you to enjoy ;) x**

**SabrinaJasmine: aww thanks hun, I'm glad you have enjoyed. I love this side of Eric to. I hope you are just as happy with this chapter :) x**

**fourtrislover4. Thank you, I try to keep my writing as interesting as I can... So I hope you enjoy. :) x**

**Lexi- I know he's adorable when he wants to be. Haha, I do tend to make up my own language so there may be some words that you read and are like 'this girl is crazy' (which I am) so just comment away and I will have a glossary somewhere soon :) x**

**TinyUnicorn- Thanks hun, it means a lot. P.S- I love your name ;) x**

Evie was bored, Eric had been gone for about an hour, sorting out Edward who was laying in hospital a knife sticking out of his eye. Evie didn't like being bored, in fact it was one of the things she hated as she didn't have any patients for waiting around doing nothing. Unfortunately this meant that the brunette became to grow tired, the adrenaline that had been realised when with Eric had died out, and the earlier feelings of sloppiness had come back. She spread out on the bed, and drifted off into a dream world.

_The faction centre hadn't changed since her last visit; it still was a dank, isolated and the place that drove the most fear into her heart. Today it was cold, it was raining the day before. The floor had the strange smell it did when water had penetrated it, there was puddles scattered around the only evidence of last nights storm. Evangeline's blonde hair was put in a bun at the back of her head, and the grey clothing that symbolised Abnegation, were flowing behind her as she ran. Her mind was racing, she was screaming mentally at herself for sneaking it, it was a stupid idea that would cause the worst result. Her mind was also screaming at her to run, her instincts were taking over, she ran and ran, ignoring the maximising pain that was invading her lungs. How long had she ran for? Her mind was to clouded to tell. Evangeline took the wrong turn and was stuck in a dead end. Her heart sank in her chest. _

_"Hey, little girl. I see you." The factionless man sung as he cornered her into a wall. Fear was all Evangeline could feel, it swallowed her, drowned her. The man wasn't the old, maybe mid-twenties. He hair was non-existent and his eyes where the darkest black, he held a knife in his right hand and evil in his heart. The face of nightmares. She didn't know that he was a drop-out of a faction she would in the future call home. He was kicked out my the leaders for unfairly and unjustly assaulting a woman. _

_"Please. Let me go. I'll bring more food." Evangeline pleaded with the man. The words came out stuttered, she was shaking with an almighty force._

_"I don't want food, I want fun." And with the he grabbed the Abnegation forwards. She wasn't strong enough to fight him and he push her to the floor. Her head smacked the ground hard, she could start to see stars appear in the upper corner of her eye. He straddled her pinning her hands above her head, trapping her legs with his. Evangeline thrashed around, trying anything to get free, but his strength and weight would ultimately win against her. The man tutted and smirked down at the twelve year old Abnegation who was about to under go many hours of torture at his hands. He stated to leave a wet line of kisses down her face to her neck, his favourite trick. Bile rose in Evangeline's mouth, she was both scared and disgusted of what this man was to do next. He got the the end of the neck, and hovered over her collarbone. Before she could understand what was happening his bit down hard. Evangeline screamed out in agony, her young face was wet with tears of anger, desperation and fear. The factionless causing the pain smiled sadisticly, he was living out his most evil fantasy. His smile grew into a nasty grin when the little girl under him started to thrash and move under him. _

_"Get up, bitch." He shouted up her. He didn't wait for her to process his command, he dragged her up by her hair. The assault on Evangeline's body started. He kicked, punched and bit every part of her. Not showing any mercy, not listening to her cries, plea's and screams. Every part of her body was in pain. He let go of her hair and she fell to the floor in a clump. _

_"Let's see what a stiff looks like with out clothes." He muttered into her ear. Evangeline shook her head, she couldn't let him do that but she was in no fit state to fight him off. He flipped her over so she was laying on the stomach, her cheek was forced into the rough ground, grazing and bruising it. He cut the back of her dress, he cut everything but her panties off her body. He didn't want to rape her just yet. He liked to play with his food. Her back was uncovered, her soft skin was warm and red from his beatings. The previously forgotten knife had found its way back into his hands. He begun to slice open her back, some strokes were deep, slow and precise others were messing, at a fast pace and random. She was fading from reality, but she couldn't stop screaming. Her screams were horrific a mixture of pure pain and anguish, a sound that no twelve year old should make. She needed to scream for it was the only way someone would rescue her, she needed to be rescued. She wasn't ready to die yet._

Eric bust through the bedroom wall, he could hear her moans of terror in the other room. His heartbeat calmed slightly when he saw she was alone, but his heart couldn't take the sight of seeing her so distressed, so vulnerable. He walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Evie, wake up." He said and he pushed her shoulder. She awoke with a start, the line between dream and reality was hard to differentiate when she was shocked into being. She screamed, her mind somewhere far darker, she started to kick out. Her brain hadn't yet recognised that she was safe. Eric sat still, he wouldn't leave her. Not like last time. No, he would stay with protect her, even if she didn't want him to. He shushed her gently and quietly spoke soothing things, she couldn't comprehend what he was actually saying but his voice made her feel safer. The brunette eventually calmed she was no longer frantic, she knew she wasn't in danger. Yet the fear of the memory stayed with her. The build up of emotion needed to be released somehow, her subconscious decided that the only way would be sob and that's what Evie started to do. She sat up, bringing her knees up to her faces and sobbed hysterically. Eric froze for a short moment, he hated seeing her cry. It done something to him that was alien to him; it made him want to comfort. He pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame. He rocked her gently. Her tears had slowed, the emotions inside her had started to calm. She leaned back away. from him, and took a deep breathe, she hadn't ever dreamed of that night until now. Of course she had dreams that he had gone further, and they scared her enough, but she never had a dream were she had to relive it. Evangeline's hand shook and an incredible rate.

"Sor... Sorry" she stuttered, her face was tear stained and fear stricken, but her cheeks had gained the rosy glow of embarrassment. Eric shook his head, but didn't quite know what to say. He was an intelligent man, he knew the dream was about her attack, but he never dared to imagine the effect it had over her. "Thank you for waking me up." Evangeline muttered quietly to break the awkward silence.

"You need to tell me what he did." Eric ordered softly. Eric needed to know, it was had been eating at him, since the moment she'd told him of the attack. Evangeline was torn; one part of her wanted him to know every part of her life, to share it. Where as the other was to hide away, as talking made the problem more real.

**Evie's pov**

"I've already told you" I said half-heartly. Eric gave me a look. I smiled shyly, he leaned over and kissed me cheek softly.

"No you told be a vague story. I need you to tell me." He said back, his voice was dominating but gentle, he wasn't trying to be mean, but he didn't know any other to be kind. I sighed and shrugged.

"Where you wanna start?" I asked quietly.

"The beginning." Of course he would want it all, but then again, he deserved to know... I just hoped that he doesn't hate me as much as I do when I tell him. I sighed quietly, and hoped that he would be as understanding as Tris.

"I snuck out of my home one night. I don't really remember why to be honest. Well I do- but its not important...I was friends with a factionless girl, she was younger than me I think. She'd entertain me when I got bored of the volunteer work mum made me and Tris do. Anyway, I got lost. I kept walking, I didn't like the dark back then." I frowned trying to remember how this man came about stalking me. I remembered at once and scootched closer to Eric, who was now laying down, and sat my head on his chest. I needed to feel his strength. I needed to focus on his heartbeat... I would break in front of him "He found me. He told me that if I'd do what he said I wouldn't be harmed."

"What did he want you to do?" Eric questioned quietly, I closed my eyes and tried to work out the best way to answer. I decided on brutal honesty, it hadn't failed me before.

"Sex." I stated emotionlessly, though my heart was starting to beat louder and faster. I scolded myself mentally and listened in to Eric's. "I ran for it, I didn't know what else I could do. But, I was lost and took a turning that lead me to a dead end. He found me and cornered me." I winced at the memory, my voice was shaking, this was the bit I hoped in time I would forget- but fears never leave you. Tris and I didn't go into details, this was the first time I've ever had to really remember them. Tris didn't want details she wanted truth and the knowledge that I was ok. Eric's arm protectively held me closer to him, as he felt me start to tremble. "Is it okay if I bluntly say this?" I murmured. Eric moaned in agreement.

"He pushed me to the floor and kissed me. He bit my collarbone and pulled me back up by my hair and beat every part of me" I took a deep breath. Eric wasn't going to like this next bit. "He got bored I guess. He pushed me down to the floor and-" I cut myself off with a sob. Eric's hand found mine, his arm had tightened around me-protecting me. I closed my eyes and shuddered. His heart beat had sped up, in anger or pity... I didn't know. "He wanted to see what I looked like. He ripped of my dress and my under shirt. My back was uncovered and he used his knife to slice it. That's where the dream ends." I said, praying that he wouldn't make me tell him anymore, there wasn't a happy ending.

"The dream ends. Not the ordeal." He muttered softly, his voice was a mix of anger and something else. I bit my lip.

"He didn't get to rape me, Eric. But... Nearly. I can't got into the details, they get muddled. I was saved before it got to far. A dauntless women had ran to me, she got rid of the factionless man. She had a blanket in one arm; I remember it being soft, cotton I think but it was black- had the dauntless' flames on it. She wrapped me up and took me home. Her name was Hana Ped- something I forgot, but she worked in the surveillance room, she had seen the start of the attack and ran to help. I think she told my mum, I'm not to sure. Tris and Caleb where told I was contagious-ly sick, I was in bed for three days. I didn't talk about it, I couldn't. Tris knew what happened first, but not the details." A few stray tears had fallen down my face. The room was silent. Everything was suddenly eerie, it was like judgement day- or how I'd imagine it to be. I was waiting for Eric to say or do something, either because he was disgusted by my or sympathetic towards me. Eric stayed still and silent.

"I'm sorry." I whispered my voice hoarse. He shouldn't have to deal with someone like me, he should have someone perfect. I was ruined. "Its fine if you don't want anything to do with me. I understand." I muttered, I played with my lips- biting them until they hurt and letting it go before any damage was caused.

"Evangeline you need to stop blaming yourself." He said at last.

"No." I said bluntly, I wouldn't ever forgive myself... Not for that. I shouldn't of sneaked out and I certainly shouldn't of been to weak to fight back. Eric pulled me round so I was sat on top of his stomach. His green eyes glared into my blue ones. "I can't." I added.

"Then I can't be with you." He said roboticly. I bit down on my jaw hard, and nodded.

"Okay." I got up to leave, but he pulled me down again, sitting up in the process.

"No. Don't leave." I frowned at him in confusion.

"You don't want to be with me. I'd rather not waste your time." I countered. Eric sighed heavily and shook his head at me.

"I want to be with you. I want every part of you, but I will not let you take the blame for that bastard. He did this Eva, he caused the pain. You were a child." He spat, I recoiled a little, but some of the weight in my heart lifted at his confession. "The best way to get over the attack, is to know that you had no part in it." He added, I shook my head. What he said would of made sense if I were innocent I wasn't and aren't.

"If I hadn't snuck out-"

"You were a Dauntless child born into an Abnegation family. You were always meant to rebel. Did you ask to be attacked?"

"No"

"So how are you to be blamed?" He asked. As he did the realisation struck, he was right... Of course he was. I suddenly felt lighter, as if a massive weight had been lifted. I didn't asked to be attack, I knew that but I had always blamed it on sneaking out. But, Eric had a point, I was always sneaking out up until then, nothing had every happened before.

"I'm not." My voice was uncertain, but I had two things motivating me. Eric and my own sanity. Eric smiled and nodded, he he pulled me into his arms. I went without a complaint as that's where I felt the safest. "Thank you." I murmured into his neck, he chuckled lightly.

"Anytime you needed a therapist I'll be here." I laughed, and leaned back so I could place a soft peck on his lips and cheek. He tsked at me, his eyebrows rose and he had a smug smirk playing at his lips. "That's all I get?" He asked, I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"For now." I teased, but there was a reason behind it. "I need to show you my back, I want you to know what you what I actually look like." The atmosphere in the room changed, I felt guilty that I had taken away the happiness, but I wouldn't be settled until I showed him. His green eyes were filled with curiosity, his Erudite was showing. I turned round to face him and took off my shirt. The room, I noted, was cold. Like north pole cold, I felt goosebumps start to take over my body. I unclipped my bra so he could see my back for what it was, but left it covering what I needed. I held my breathe until I felt his touch. His hands floated gently across the angry white lines tracings each one path. I had once counted the slashes- 22. Under his breath I could hear him gently counting them too. When he reached the number 22 he paused for a second, and then kissed each one. My eyes fluttered shut and my heart swelled with love. Eric was (unknowingly) putting tiny plasters on each scar, healing them. He stopped at the same number and I turned to face him, I shyly smiled. He traced his finger down my face as his other hand snaked round my back to pull my closer towards him. He captured my mouth with his. He pulled back sooner that what I wanted, my bra had fallen off somewhere in the time period but I really couldn't care.

"I'm not going to be able to stop y'know." He admitted into my ear, I smiled.

"Then don't."

We became one that night, our hearts and movement were totally in perfect harmony. I had forgiven myself, I had accepted my past, I stopped hating me, because of him. It was only fair I gave him me in return.

**Well that's that folks. I'm sorry if you wanted a detailed ending, but I am fourteen and do not feel comfortable writing that sort of scene, but who knows someone may write it for me. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed. Please leave a review to let be know what you's all thought. As always, thank you**

**Sally x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back,**

**This was by far the least favourite chapter to write which is why it took so long to update (and because school is hectic... Like seriously think I'm going to have a mental collapse or something.) I hope its much more enjoyable to read... But stay with it, as Fear landscapes are next chapter and I am so excited to write them! Review with some suggestions of fears. Evie needs 10 and I've got about 6 that are definate. Thanks for all the support means a lot.**

**Lexi- I just can't resist writing fluff! I'm glad you enjoyed it :) x**

**TinyUnicorn- aww thanks hun. No its not the end, second stage of training still to go.**

**insolitasum- Thanks. Evie will have a lot to do with Hana (anyone realised its Zeke's and Uriah's mum yet?) Especially in the insurgent parts.**

**SabrinaJasmine- thanks hun it means a lot.**

* * *

"Eva..." Eric moaned into my ear again, I groaned and rolled away from him for the hundredth time this morning. I heard him chuckle lightly as I once again refused to be moved; I was too content of staying in my warm cocoon for the remainder of the day. He shuffled forwards so he was 'spooning' me, I moaned in appreciation as his body moulded round mine, and snuggled further into the bed. "We need to get up." He whispered into my ear, his breathe was hot against my face, I resisted the urge to turn round and kiss him. I groaned in protest again.

"It's my day off." I reminded him, his hands ran down my side which was covered by his shirt; which I had took during the night as Eric refuses to have any type of central heating. My insides purred, I placed my hand over his, they were warm and rough, quite the opposite to me, for I could freeze water with the temperature of my hands. Eric had been up a good hour before me, for he had to much energy to waste away in bed. He smelt of soap and toothpaste, and was now wearing black jeans that were held up by a belt. His chest I was happy to notice, hadn't yet been covered. I turned over so I was facing him, and placed my hand upon bare chest.

"Some of us actually work for a living you know, and don't you want to see your sister she wasn't to impressed with you last night." He reasoned, I sighed. I did need to talk to Tris, I just didn't want to move, but the war was lost... I would be getting up. I sat up far too quickly, my thighs and abdomen were killing me. It was if someone was stabbing inwardly at me, a dull ake was all my body would process and let me feel. I groaned in pain and flopped my body back down. Eric gazed down at me, an amused smirk was playing at his lips. He leaned over to me, propping himself up by his elbow. "You sore Eva?" He teased, I glared daggers back at him.

"Arse-hole, and why do you keep calling me Eva?"

"Because I'm lazy, and Evangeline every 5 minutes is a mouthful. Eva is much more quick." He said, I forced myself not to smile, but I was thrilled that he too had his own pet name for me. I sat up again, this time slowly. The pain was still there but it wasn't as forceful. I regretfully climbed out of the bed and walked over to where Eric was now standing. Well walked was not quite the right word, wobbled fitted better. Every mussel was hurting, something about my pain was amusing to Eric as he smiled mischievously when I had reached him. I pouted and scowled at the man, and slapped my hand to his chest.

"You did this." My accusation made his laugh again.

"Yes I did" he replied back, his face glowing with masculine pride, I rolled my eye's and turned away before he could see the smile I was trying so hard to laugh. I got changed into my pants I was wearing last night, I left his shirt on and put my jacket over the top.

"We've missed breakfast, but lunch should within the hour." He said answering my stomach's rumble. He leaned down to kiss me, it was a quick kiss, but the passion was there nonetheless. I pouted when he pulled away not wanting him to leave, he sighed and complied with my unspoken question. He leant down to kiss me again, but he this time lingered, I could feel he was going to pull away again so I bit down onto his lip before ending this kiss. That'll teach him for trying to leave to quickly on me. He looked down at my both shock and amusement were playing in his eyes. "I wouldn't try that again... Evangeline." He warned into me before he turned towards the door. I left a little while after him, my journey to the pit was an eventful one, Levi was not impressed with my 'antics' last night.

"How could you be so stupid, he's using you!" He whisper screamed at me. I shook my head.

"What would you know?" I snapped back, my mood deteriorating by the second. "Are you all of a sudden a mindreader?"

"No I'm intelligent."

"Well maybe you chose the wrong faction." I retorted, it was the first real argument I have had with a friend.I hated being cruel to Levi, but I could abide his scalding after all I was only two weeks younger than him.

"Maybe you chose Dauntless because there was a faction for girls who'd openly give sex to anyone." I froze when he finished his sentence, hurt and anger washed over me. I'd never really been insulted by someone who meant something to me... Sure I had an odd bitchy comment now and then but to be spoken to like that, that was new. That hurt.

"Don't." I whispered at Levi in the hope that he would backtrack his words. That he would would apologise and we could go back to being friends again. He didn't.

"I bet you can't even control what goes into your mouth. You are just another slut." I didn't trust my voice to speak so I didn't. I glanced at him once more; something flickered across his face, regret?. I didn't stay long enough to find out... I turned and walked towards the pit.  
Tris wasn't with our friends when I finally reached them. I was met with questioning glances, from all three of my fellow initiates.

"Where have you been?" Will asked when I finally reached them. He used a tone Caleb used often, my anger had manifested. Will just lit a spark. I raised my eyebrows up at him in disbelief.

"I was drugged and fell asleep in a hallway... Not that I answer to you anyway." I snapped back. How dare he talk to me like that, he had no right at all. No-one had the right to talk to my like that, not him, not Caleb and certainly not Levi. Will, realising he had over stepped the mark, lost some of the anger in his scowl. Christina looked between us, confusion growing on her face, she of course being from Candor knew when I was lying, but that wasn't what she was staring at me for. I looked back at her questionably and she shook her head and mouthed 'later'. I nodded uncertainly.

"Sorry Evie, we were just worried." Will said, sound as if he was trying to console a wild animal. The anger inside of my died, and I suddenly felt mentally exhausted. I smiled shyly at Will.

"Don't be. I'm just snappy today." I mumbled. Mine and Will's eyes met, his face was sympathetic. Before anymore could be said an Erudite came rushing towards us, and notepad and pen in hand. He halted when he reached us, the hair around his head was stuck down with sweat.

"Are you Evangeline Prior?" He hastily asked me, I raised my eyebrows up, and look questionly towards Al and Will. They shrugged back at me, playful smiles forming at the corners of their lips.

"Its Evie now." I stated politely, I sat down in the chair behind me as my legs were starting to go dead from standing.

"So you changed your name as well as faction" he muttered. "Interesting" he added as he scribbled something down on his notepad. I bit my tongue; for all I knew I could be an innocent statement, even though it felt like he was mocking me. "So how come you changed faction?" He asked, I shrugged nonchalantly as this wasn't a question that hadn't been asked before.

"My test told me Dauntless." My answer didn't impress him, for the corners of his mouth turned down.

"So it wasn't because your parent beat you?" He asked. It took me a second to comprehend the audacity of the man in front of me. I felt myself forming what Tris called me 'confrontation face' and the anger that had gone out earlier light up again.

"No. They didn't beat me, nor did they beat my siblings." I retorted shortly. It took a massive amount of self-will not to tell the reporter to F*ck off... But I'm sure my face delivered the message anyway.

"Do you love your family?" He said, continuing on with his questioning, completely oblivious to the rage forming in me and the disgust on the three others around him. Al was the furthest away, and was watching me with a careful glance, Will looked ready to pounce if my control finally gave out and Christina?... Well she looked as angry as I felt.

"Yes." I answered. The admittance make my heart leap a little. The homesickness wouldn't ever go away.

"Yet you chose to leave them." He stated looking down at me smugly. I glared at him, a part of me hoping that it would be scary enough to make him go crying back to whatever library he came from.

"Faction before blood." I spat, my control wearing thin. Have that arsehole, its you phrase that you beat into us... My hands balled into fists and I started to rise from my seat. He smiled nastily at me. Turning his back to me he looked directly at Christina.

"What do you think of Abnegation leadership?" He said, just as emotionless as he was to me. Christina's control wasn't as good as mine; she didn't like people asking me or Tris about our previous faction... Why I don't know, but I was glad for her support. She snapped at him straight away.

"Don't you have better things to be doing?"

"Don't test me girl. Now answer the question." He ordered Chris, bad mistake... Very bad mistake.

"How about you make me" She challenged, the man to a small step back but laughed. Christina's self control didn't last, she swung her arm as if to punch him but it was caught by Al. Who, in the space of 2 seconds had managed to move 20 paces, to reach the now very pissed of Christina. The man using some intelligence left.

* * *

Tris and I were finally alone, and I had to finally face her disapproving glare. I sighed and sat down on my bed, I folded my legs and leaned against headboard. She mimicked my movements on the opposite side.  
"So you were with Eric last night." She stated tonelessly. I nodded, I bit my lip when I saw her eyes darken with an accusing glint. "What did you do?" She asked boldly, there was a slight reddish glint floating across her cheeks. She already knew that answer, she just wanted me to admit it now.

"What do you think we did?" I replied back sarcastically. Her eyes narrowed. "I was drugged. He took me to his place, he had to go so sort out Edward, and I fell asleep. I had a nightmare, it was of the attack." I said bluntly, Tris' eyebrows rose in shocked and her eyes softened, she reached forwards to grab my hand. "I told him what happened." My voice was a whisper.

"Everything?" I shook my head a Tris' question.

"No. mostly though, I sorta glossed over the buried alive bit." I smiled shyly at my sister who moved towards me. We met in an embrace.

"I'm still not impressed that my baby sister is with Eric." she murmured teasingly, I pulled away from the hug to grin at my sister.

"Less of the baby, after all we are only three hours apart." I moaned at her, a goofy smile was forming at the corners of my mouth.

"You're still my younger sister." She smiled warmly at me at gave me one last embrace before the other initiates came bustling into the dorm.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello,**

**As always I am so appreciative of all the support. Sorry for the lack of updating, I am trying to do as much as possible... But I'm trying to re-evaluate my other fanfic (Poppy Hathaway) and editing and writing that (though I think its failing at the moment). Homework is another issue... I mean, why much I do 6 hours at school and come home and do homework?! Makes now sense... Also this is in 3rd person today because 1. I can't find any other story's where the person going through the landscape is a divergent. 2. Most of my course work and description work at school is in third person, so its extra practise. (That is also the reason I've stopped writing in American English as it isn't 'healthy for my school work' - not my words) But anyway, I hope you's are all okay, and enjoy this story. Don't forget to leave a review.**

**TinyUnicorn- Aww thanks hun, I'm glad you're enjoying it. Sorry about the updating side of things. Its the start of GCSE year for me and I've been sat through so many mock exam. But I'll to be faster, you'll be happy to know that I've already written the next chapter just have to wait to edit and it should be up...**

**Nameless- Why thank you. I'm glad that you've enjoyed it.**

**SabrinaJasmine- Yay, thanks. Neither can I! Its going to be strange writing a fear landscape for someone who isn't divergent. There's nothing to really reference it from. **

**3rd person.**

Evie waited quietly for the next stage of training to begin. She was the only transfer initiate left to be tested and was sat awkwardly opposite Levi- who she'd argued with the previous day. Levi was regarding her with a scowl and had been for the past twenty minutes. Eric had walked into the silent room, heads whipped his way and were met with a death glare that was to be his signature. A flush swam across her face when he looked at her, showing no emotion what so ever. He was being careful to not get caught loving Evie, for he knew that Janine would use her as a weapon against him.

"Evie, you're up." He said tonelessly as he stepped into another room, the room was plain and bare. A simulation chair sat in the middle, a computer by its side. Eric's face softened slightly when the door behind him shut. "We are going to look at one of your fears." He states with a shrug, Evie's eyes widen, that was not something she'd expected.

"W-what?" She stammered. The knowledge that she was facing her fears was scary enough, but with Eric watching... Now that was terrifying! Eric gazed over her a tiny bit of annoyance slipped through his veins. After all that they had shared she was still scared of letting him know what was in her head, he shook off the thought and beckoned Evie over to him.

"Relax, every initiate goes through it, just remember to breathe." He murmured as she sat down, Evie nodded slight but her breaths were coming out in short little burst and her heartbreak quickened; she was panicking.

"I thought Four was doing the training today." She stated, her brows furrowing in confusion.

"He's taken a break, he's talking to you sister at the moment." He answered not batting an eyelid at suspicions that were now filling Evie's proactive mind.

Eric pulled out a needle that would allow the simulation go into affect, he was happy to note that she didn't hesitate when he brushed her brunette locks away to stab it into her neck. He plugged everything up to the computer and himself and counted down as the simulation went into affect and Evie mind to be taken over.

Evie wondered aimlessly around the dirty field wondering how she had gotten there and what was she doing back in dirty Abnegation clothes. Unlike her older twin, who now went by the name Tris, Evie wasn't divergent. She didn't know that everything around her was a figure of her imagination, she truly believe that everything was actually happening. The sun beat down on her and she felt sweat start to form puddles around her hairline. The hairs on the back of her neck started to rise, as she had the horrid thought that she was being watched.

"Oh little stiffy" A mans voice sung, a voice that was the focus of her nightmares. Evie shuddered and looked for a place to run... But her feet were stuck in position, no matter what was she tried to twist and turn her feet they would not budge.. "Aww, not scared are we. You didn't tell him about this bit did you? Eric doesn't know about this bit." The voice came again mocking her, torturing her. Evie forced herself to slow her breathing, he would not see her as week... She will defy him, in what ever way she could. The figure came closer, he was know directly in front of her. He looked identical to the attacker, matted hair and dirty second hand clothed and eyes full of evil nasty things that he would do to the poor girl if he had half a chance. Evie bit down of her jaw hard, her teeth grinding against one another. 'Don't let him see weakness. Don't let him see weakness' she chanted in her head. He came forwards once more, and stroked his dirty finger down Evie's flustered face. She clenched her fists together so she would recoil away from him, her hands were squeezed so tight together that angry nail marks would be left behind when she flattened her hands once more. He laughed at her, it was a cold, cruel sound that belonged to the demons of hell. "Eric doesn't know about this bit. Can't save you from the worse bit." He mocked again. Evie looked down, fear and shame filling her heart. Before she got a grip of herself the world around her dropped, she landed hard on her back in some sort of grave... It didn't take her long to realize what sick part of his game he was making her revisit. She remembered the last time so vividly, how she screamed and begged for him to let her go, and she cried and tried to climb up the crumbling walls to no avail. She quickly decided that she would do that this time, that she would sit back and let him play out his actions- she would let him kill her: she would defy. He wanted control, he got off on control. The Dauntless in Evie knew that she'd have to take control... That she would take control. A shovel had appeared in the factionless' hands, his eyes bore a crazy look as he started to shovel loose dirt on the crumbled girls body. Evie, who was laying on her back, felt the dirt fall on her face and the panic start to build. She closed her eyes and calmed herself down and with courage of a lion she shouted up "Bring it." Her defiance had been completed.

Eric watched on, his emotions mixing in strange way; disappointment for Evie not entrusting him with this burden. Rage, as he could now put a face to a name and knew damn well who this arsehole with the shovel was. Helplessness, a new feeling to Eric, he wanted so badly to get the girl out of the grave but knew he couldn't; and finally pride. Pride that in everything she was going through, Evie didn't crack. The simulation stopped when Evie said them final words. Eric watched as she sat up far to quickly, gasping for breath and with blind eyes searched for safety. Ignoring whatever anger and annoyance he had towards Evie he moved towards her and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. He shushed her into reality, she was starting to calm, her heart-rate slowing. When her thoughts came back to her in an orderly manner, she knew she wasn't in any danger. Yet the experience of that last sim made her dizzy and so very tired. With shaking hands she reached out to Eric, he lent forwards, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck. The familiarity of his warmth and smell made her relax further. She rested her head between the crook of his neck for some moments needed the reassurance that she was okay. When she was finally calm she slumped back down into the chair.

"You should of told me." He muttered angrily. He was beside himself with betrayal. His mood swings weren't a total surprise for Evie, it was common knowledge that Eric could go from hot to cold in a matter of seconds- but it still took some getting used to. Evie looked down ashamed, and shrugged her shoulders.

"I've mentioned it. Twice." She defended half-heartly, knowing full well that that wouldn't be enough of an excuse to please him. Eric cursed himself as he remembered her doing so.

"Mentioning and telling me are two different things. Can I even trust you?" Eric snarled, his anger finally releasing itself. Of course the anger he held was initially because of Evie. He was angry at himself for not listening to her and more than anything angry at the factionless who did this. The factionless that was Erudite born and dauntless by choice. His name: Stephan. Eric knew of Stephan's story, there wasn't many Erudite-borns that didn't. Stephan was thrown out of Dauntless for a major cowardly crime, the murder of a child. He wasn't killed by the Dauntless as usual as the murdered little girl came from the peace faction- Amity. The parents obeyed their faction rules, and pleaded with Dauntless not to kill the vicious cold-hearted robot. No, they could only make him factionless, allowing him to strike again. Allowing him to go on to hurt a young Evangeline Prior.

Evie blinked back tears. "Don't." She whispered. Lines by her eyes became more defined as fatigue swept over her body, from both the simulations and the never ending arguments she seemed to be having lately.

"Just go." Eric snapped sharply, his nerves on edge. Evie bowed her head, and gripped the hem of her shirt tightly.

"No" she defied stubbornly, shocking both herself and Eric. Who as it happens, was glaring down at her, as if to burn her into dust. The only women in the world he knew that could press his buttons like this was the stubborn one sat in front of him.

"No?" He questioned, challenging Evie. He was not in a million years expecting her to come out with that, he blamed himself. He had been too soft with her lately.

"You don't get to be upset about that." She muttered back. Her voice was hoarse with emotion he recognised one as anger and the other plain sadness. He felt pity on her, he wanted to gather her in his arms but he knew he shouldn't. The bigger part of his brain was telling him to not let her win. He knew she wouldn't, she was the submissive out of the two but, he did know that she'd put up a bloody good fight in the mean time. Whether or not she was able to win.

"That was one of the most horrific things I've had to watch." He admitted stone faced, his tone was accusing, as if to blame her for the experience.

"Oh yeah. I bet that was horrible for you. I bet seeing me being buried alive was really horrible _for you!." _She spat back. The volume of her voice raised slightly. Without giving him a second glance she walked out of the room.

Evie didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had to get away. She found herself down one of the many corridors of the Dauntless compound, this one contained many of the family homes.

"Evangeline?" Said a breathless female voice behind her. Evie jumped in shock.

"Mum?"

**Ooh cliffy. Don't forget to leave a review. Thank you. **

**Sally. X**


End file.
